The Seventh Soldier
by FadedScream
Summary: The Winter Soldier and the five other Hydra agents that were given the Serum aren't the only ones. Nineteen year old Odessa Thorne is the Seventh Soldier. After being captured by Hydra at age 15, she escaped three years later and spent a year as an Avenger after being taken in by Steve Rogers. The Soldiers meet again. This takes place after Civil War. Thanos doesn't happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Some of these events are from Captain America: Civil War. I do not claim ownership of those events, nor do I claim ownership of the characters from the Marvel Universe. I do claim ownership of the main character, and any dialogue or actions that the main character does.**

 _Hail Hydra! Hail Hydra!_

The words circled around in my head in a continuous loop.

Lets just say the Winter Soldier plus the other five weren't the only ones.

I was a... secret project.

 _Hail Hydra... Hail Hydra..._

I cried out in pain, before the words escaped me.

"Hail Hydra! Hail Hydra!"

Writhing in pain on my bed, I was almost oblivious to the fact that two people ran into my room.

"Odessa!"

"A-ah ma-make it stop!" I whimpered.

Steve grabbed my wrists while Nat managed to sit behind me, and held my legs still with her own.

I was only 19 years old, but Hydra had gotten a hold of me, broke me until I couldn't think. Like the Winter Soldier, I became their perfect little weapon. The Seventh Soldier.

Tears streamed down my face as the memories poured back in.

 _Tied up in a chair, electrical shocks coming every five seconds._

 _Jumping from a rooftop onto a car, then shooting the man inside, right between his eyes._

 _Slashing another mans throat as his family watched._

 _Sparring with the Winter Soldier._

 _Hydra scientists ripping out my finger nails, and replacing them with metal claws._

 _The same scientists cutting my right hand off, and replacing it with a metal prosthetic._

"Odessa, calm down!" Steve yelled.

I froze and felt his grip loosen. Nat let go and I let myself go limp.

These episodes were happening more frequently, and getting worse.

"Steve, Nat, I'm so sorry," I whispered, my Russian accent thick.

Steve pulled me up, and wrapped his arms around me. He had become like a brother/father figure, always there when my episodes started.

 _Murderer. Liar. Traitor._

"Lets go get a cup of coffee. Okay?"

Nodding shakily, I stood up.

Nat walked with us to the kitchen, then excused herself.

Steve made a pot, and poured me a cup after it was done.

Even though it was still scalding hot, I practically inhaled it.

Shaking his head, Steve laughed softly. "I still don't know how you can do that."

"Pain and I came to an understanding a few years ago."

He turned on the tv, and the first channel that popped up was the news, showing what had happened in Lagos.

I sighed. "Wanda."

Steve nodded. He had been there when her powers when haywire, and the explosion went into the building.

A while later, we were sitting in Wanda's room, talking about what had happened.

"Vis! We talked about this!"

"Yes, but the door was open and I assumed that..." Vision said pausing. "Captain Rogers wished to know when Mr. Stark was arriving," He explained.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you. We will be right down," Steve assured him.

"I'll use the door," Vision said. " Oh, and apparently, he's brought a guest."

"Who?" I asked.

"The Secretary of State," he said before leaving.

We walked to one of the conference rooms, and after we were seated, the Secretary rambled about a heart attack, and then going on about how we were dangerous.

Then he told us about the proposed accords.

"And what happens if we come to a decision that you don't like?" Nat asked.

"You retire."

I sat quietly as they argued.

This was stupid. All the accords were going to do was make it so we couldn't operate when we needed to and give the Governments complete control over us.

I was not going to become some ones bitch again.

Holding my metal hand up, I examined it.

Steve got a text, and he looked troubled.

"I have to go."

He stood up and rushed off.

I followed him.

"What is it?"

"Peggy. She's gone."

Soon we were at her funeral, and I examined the black and white photo of her by the coffin.

She was so beautiful.

We stayed until it was over, and Steve was talking to her niece.

She left, and Nat walked in. They talked for a minute.

"I'm sorry I can't sign."

Nat nodded.

"What about you, Dessa?"

"You know I can't. Nat, you know that. I can't let myself be controlled anymore, even if it is for good," I told her.

She nodded.

The accords were today.

The bomb.

The King of Wakanda was dead.

The Winter Soldier was blamed.

"Bucky didn't do this."

"I know," I said sighing.

We were on Steve's motorcycle, and he stopped at an apartment complex.

"Bucky?"

"Yeah."

We found the apartment, and Steve started looking around while I stood in the center of the room watching.

"How do you know he is going to be here?" I asked, tipping my head.

"We don't."

The hair on the back of my neck stood up and I got a sinking feeling in my stomach.

Turning around, Bucky was standing behind me.

"Explain," he stated.

His eyes darted down to my hand, and he narrowed his eyes.

"Long time no see, Soldier."

Bucky ran to the window, and grabbed a black duffel bag before jumping out of the window.

"Dammit!" I exclaimed.

"Language!" Steve yelled as we followed Bucky.

I rolled as soon as I landed on the roof, and sprang to my feet as soon as I was sure I wouldn't break anything.

A man dressed all in black with metal claws landed on Bucky, and I ran to try and help.

They stood several feet apart before they started to fight.

I charged at the man dressed as a... cat?

Somehow he was matching us blow for blow, which was unreal. The man threw me down on my back, knocking the wind out of me.

He stood over Bucky and was trying to get his claws into the soldiers throat.

A helicopter started shooting at us, and Sam went to stop it.

Bucky and the man stopped fighting, and jumped off the roof, the man chasing Bucky.

Steve ran to pull me to my feet, and we followed.

Bucky jumped into a tunnel, and jumped after them.

Steve took a police car, and I jumped over it and chased Bucky on foot.

He took a mans motorcycle from underneath him, and I ran as fast as I could.

Bucky threw a bomb at the cement beam at the end of the tunnel, and I covered my head but kept running.

What looked to be a SWAT team surrounded us, and War Machine told us to stand down.

Steve put his Shield on his back, and gave me a look from the other side of Bucky. I rolled my eyes and held my hands up.

"Congratulations Cap, Dessa. You're criminals."

I narrowed my eyes. Why did he call me Dessa. He was arresting us, and he had the nerve to act like we were friends?

The people with guns pushed Bucky and I to our knees, and he glanced at my metal hand.

Another man held a gun to Sam's back, and the guy in the cat suit took off his mask to reveal T' Challa, the new king of Wakanda.

Steve's hands were cuffed behind his back and he was also pushed to his knees.

The men pushed Bucky onto his stomach and he let out a small grunt. He was soon cuffed.

They put me in a pod thing in the same armored vehicle as Bucky. The entire ride, we glared at each other.

The pod brought back memories of Hydra.

We were delivered to a huge building, our pods side by side.

I watched as Steve walked away.

My metal hand started shaking.

No, no, no, no! Not Now!

" _Hail Hydra. Hail Hydra!_ " I muttered under my breath.

Bucky's head whipped around to look at me.

I started to shake and my head whipped back. I pulled at my restraints.

"Hail Hydra. Hail Hydra!"

Agents with guns ran over to my pod and pointed guns at me.

Steve! Nat! Please anyone.

"Stop! Put those away!" Natasha yelled.

Pain washed over me. I screamed in agony.

Bucky watched with a confused look on his face.

Nat opened the door to the pod, ignoring the agents that were yelling at her.

"Odessa. Calm down. You are okay. You are safe."

I shuddered and the pain faded.

She closed the door and motioned for them to take us away.

We were in a room with a guy, we meaning the Soldier and I.

He started to say the cursed words, and Bucky started to plead with him to stop.

Soon, Bucky was gone and the Winter Soldier came out to play. The man ordered him to break me out, and restrain me.

 _"Rose, Wind, five, Summer, Leaf, Flame, Owl, Book, Two, Blood."_

I screamed and felt my humanity disappear.

" _Soldiers_ " he asked in Russian.

" _Ready to comply_." We answered in unison.

He turned to Bucky, "Mission report. December 16, 1991."

It was a blur as we started to attack anyone we saw, starting with Sam.

Steve tried to help Sam, but Bucky dealt with him.

"Odessa!" Steve called.

I rushed at him, and punched square in the jaw.

Bucky kicked him through the wall and I followed.

He pushed Steve down the elevator shaft, and nodded at me.

Sam called out to us, and we ran.

We hurried up the stairs and to an open room with several agents.

Tony blasted Bucky with his Iron Man gauntlet, and it barely phased him.

We advanced on Tony, and I felt no remorse for what was happening.

Tony attempted to fight Bucky, failing miserably while I took on the other agents.

T' Challa started to attack, and I lunged at him.

Jumping over the railing, we landed silently before taking off.

"Chopper on the roof," He called to me as we ran.

We broke into it, and he started to take off.

Steve grabbed one of leg things, and made sure we didn't leave.

The chopper crashed, and became mangled. Bucky grabbed Steve by the throat through the window, but the chopper was dangling dangerously off the edge of the helipad.

Then it tipped and we fell into the water below.

Steve pulled us from the water, and took us to a warehouse.

I had been drifting in and out of consciousness but I woke to Sam and Steve standing in front of Bucky and I. His arm and my hand were held down by some sort of press.

"Steve."

Steve glanced at me, then looked at Bucky.

"Which Bucky am I talking to?" he asked.

"You mom's name was Sarah." He sighed but it was like a soft laugh. "You used to wear newspapers in your shoes," he broke off laughing, and he was smiling.

He should really smile more often.

"Can't read that in a museum," Steve commented.

"Just like that, we're supposed to be cool?" Sam asked.

I glared at him.

"What did we do," I croaked.

"Enough," Steve stated.

"Oh God, I knew this would happen," Bucky sighed lowering his head. "Everything Hydra put inside us is still there. All he had to do was say the goddamn words."

"Who was he?"

"I don't know," Bucky sighed.

"People are dead. The bombing, the set up... the doctor did all that just to get 10 minutes with the two of you."

"I need you to do more than 'I don't know'."

I glared up at Steve.

"He wanted to know about Siberia. Where we were kept."

"Why would he need to know that?" Steve asked.

My eyes locked with Bucky's.

I sighed, "Because we aren't the only Winter Soldiers."

Bucky explained about the night he killed Tony's parents, and stole the super soldier serum.

I still remembered the screams of the other five as they turned. The aggression they showed. Bucky and I were to spar with them, but they lost control. I remembered the man who ordered us to get him away.

"Who were they?" Steve asked.

"Their most elite death squad. More kills than anyone in Hydra history. And that was before the serum."

"They turn out like the two of you?"

I barked out a laugh. "They were worse."

"The doctor, could he control them?"

"Enough," Bucky said looking down.

"He said he wanted to see an empire fall," Steve told Sam.

"With these guys he could do it. They speak 30 languages, can hide in plain sight... infiltrate, assassinate, destabilize. They could take a whole country down in one night, you'd never see them coming."

Sam sighed, "This would have been a lot easier a week ago."

They were talking in hushed voices.

Bucky freed us from the press, and I rubbed my hand.

"Are you good?" I asked him softly.

"Yeah," he breathed.

I turned my gaze back to my hand.

"What was that?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You screaming, freaking out. 'Hail Hydra'?"

"Oh," I whispered. "I-it happens sometimes. It's been getting worse. Steve is usually there to calm me down."

I let my fiery red hair fall down in front of my face.

He reached over and grabbed my metal hand, "They do this to you too?"

"Yeah. Replaced my nails with metal claws, same with my hand."

"Let's go."

Steve's voice startled me, and I looked up.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

We were in a tiny, old car.

I was in the backseat with Bucky, while Sam was in the passenger seat.

Steve was talking to Peggy's niece who had our gear.

"Can you move your seat up?" Bucky asked Sam with no emotion.

"No."

I stifled a laugh.

Bucky glared at me, and I gave him a smile.

I looked up to see Steve and the girl kissing. When they stopped, he turned to look at us. Sam was nodding approvingly, and Bucky was doing the same while smiling.

I smirked at Steve and rolled my eyes. He sighed and gave us a 'really guys?' look.

We waited for a while out of the car, and a van pulled up.

Clint and Wanda stepped out, and Clint opened the sliding door of the van, startling Scott Lang.

I raised an eyebrow at Bucky who had his arms crossed. He shrugged.

"Captain America."

"Mr. Lang."

Scott started shaking Steve's hand, and wasn't stopping.

"I'm shaking your hand to long. Oh this is awesome. I'm a big fan. I know you too, you're great." He told Wanda.

I jumped slightly when I felt something grab my hand. Looking out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bucky's metal hand rubbing against my own.

There was a slight creak from metal against metal. I rubbed my thumb over the back of his hand, and he looked at me, a little startled that I didn't pull away.

"Suit up," Steve called to us.

Thankfully, our hands were hidden by the car. I squeezed Bucky's hand and then let go.

Sam opened the trunk and I grabbed my black tactical gear, and tossed Bucky's to him.

Knowing I would have to get rid of my shirt and jeans, I went on the other side of the van and stripped down to my bra and underwear.

My gear consisted of a black bullet proof long sleeved shirt, black leggings, leather fingerless gloves, and black combat boots.

After I was done, I waited for the guys to change.

"It seems like Bucky really likes you," Wanda stated.

"U-uh we were held in the same base. Training together and stuff. We know what it is like to be used. That's all," I said messing with my right glove.

"Sure."

The guys came back, and Steve handed me a duffel bag. Looking inside, it was filled with guns and knives.

I smirked up at Bucky, "I've got toys."

He walked over and we went through the bag.

"No killing anyone!" Steve called as he walked away.

"Mhm sure, got it."

I slid a knife onto the sheath on my left thigh, one into the secret one in my boot, the three on my waist, and one on my left forearm.

Bucky raised an eyebrow at me, but I ignored it.

I went with Sam and Bucky to a glass building.

Something landed on the glass.

"What the hell was that?" Bucky asked.

"Everyone's got a gimmick now," Sam grunted.

The thing jumped through the glass, and Sam stopped. It was a guy, and he kicked Sam away.

Bucky punched, and the guy caught it. "You have a metal arm? That is awesome, dude!"

Sam flew at the guy and grabbed him.

I looked at Bucky and he nodded, and we took off after them.

Bucky threw something at the guy, and we ducked behind a pillar.

The guy threw it back, "Hey buddy I think you lost this!"

I raised an eyebrow at Bucky, and he shrugged, panting.

Same flew at him and the guy shot webs at his wings. Sam crashed, and the guy webbed him to the railing.

Bucky ran at him but the guy pushed them through the railing, and they fell to the first floor. The guy webbed Sam's arms to his chest and then Bucky's metal arm to the ground.

Same used Redwing, his little drone to hit the guy, and it flew him out of the building.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" Bucky asked.

"I hate you."

I laughed and cut the webbing on Bucky's arm, and helped him up. Sighing, I did the same to Sam. I didn't like that guy.

We saw Steve, Wanda, Clint, and Scott running, and we caught up. A blast cut a line in front of us and we stopped.

"Captain Rogers." Vision called down. "I know you believe what you're doing is right. But for the collective good, you must surrender now."

"What do we do Cap?"

"We fight." He answered.

He began to walk forward, and I exchanged glances with Bucky. The walk turned into a jog, and soon enough, a run.

Bucky and I swung at T' Challa, and he was holding his own pretty well.

He kicked Bucky and I lunged at him. T' Challa was about to grab my throat with his claws, but Wanda held him back.

Steve, Bucky, and I were behind and airplane, and I was beside Bucky.

"We need a diversion. Something big."

"I got something kinda big, but I can't hold it very long." Scott said. "On my signal, run like hell. And if I tear myself in half, don't come back for me."

"What? He's gonna tear himself in half?" Bucky asked.

All of a sudden, Scott was huge.

"I guess that's the signal," Steve breathed out.

We took off running towards the hanger, but T' Challa followed.

Vision used his beam thing to make a tower fall right in front of the entrance to the hanger. Wanda caught it with her magic.

We made it right when it crashed.

Nat was standing in front of us, and held her wrist up to shoot her taser disks.

Instead of firing them at us, she shot T' Challa.

We ran into the jet, and Steve took off.

I collapsed into one of the seats on the jet, wincing.

"Odessa."

I looked up to see Bucky standing over me.

The right shoulder of my shirt was torn, and I had a deep cut from T' Challa's claws.

"I'm fine."

He sighed and knelt in front of me. "No, you are not."

Using one of my knives, he cut the sleeve off and used it as a bandage.

I winced.

He sat down in the seat next to me. "How many years were you with Hydra?" he asked softly.

"Three. I was fifteen when they grabbed me. I got away last year," I added.

I took his left hand in mine, and rubbed it with my right thumb.

Our prosthetics were strange. The metal was cool to the touch, but we had nerves in them, so we could feel everything.

My hand was almost exactly like his, but mine was more slender, feminine.

"I can't remember what it was like to not have this hand," I murmured.

He took his hand away, but reached up to stroke my cheek.

I hummed and leaned into his hand and closed my eyes. After a moment I slowly opened them.

He was looking at me with so much emotion. Empathy? Knowing? And something else I didn't know.

 _"It seems like Bucky really likes you."_

The words chimed in my head.

 _Hail Hydra! Hail Hydra!_

My hand started shaking, and I grabbed my wrist with my left hand.

"No, no, no, no," I whispered.

"What?" Bucky asked.

"Steve!" I cried out, pain washing over me.

"Shit!' I heard him exclaim. "Bucky, hold her down, and no matter what happens, don't let her go!"

"Hail Hydra, hail Hydra, hail Hydra," I cried out.

I felt someone grab me, and I lashed out.

Bucky pulled me onto his lap, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Odessa, calm down, you are okay."

I was shaking, but eventually the pain ebbed.

"Bucky," I whispered.

He held onto me for the rest of the flight.

"We're here," Steve told us.

I stood up and wait for Bucky. He grabbed an gun, and went to stand next to Steve at the ramp leading into the snow.

Steve turned to him, "You remember that time we had to ride back from Rockaway Beach in the back of that freezer truck?"

"Was that the time we used our train money to buy hot dogs?" Bucky asked.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You blew three bucks trying to win that stuffed bear for a redhead," Steve said.

"What was her name again?"

"Dolores. You called her Dot."

I just barely stopped myself from laughing.

Bucky turned to me, "Oh yeah?"

Clearing my throat, I met his stare, "Mhm."

He rolled his eyes.

We stepped out of the jet, and the snow swirled around us. It was freezing, as I only had one sleeve, and Steve had two. Bucky had one, but his whole arm was metal, so it wasn't as bad.

"You getting a little cold there?" Bucky asked, teasing.

"Shut up."

The doors to the facility were open, and we walked in. There was a tiny elevator, and it could maybe fit the two of them.

So that meant I was pressed against the wall, but my arm brushed against Bucky's.

Steve lifted the panel that acted as a door.

Bucky held his gun up, and I pulled out two knives.

The two of us stalked out of the elevator, while Steve just acted paranoid.

We walked halfway up the stairs when two metal doors began to open.

"You ready?"

The iron man suit was standing behind the doors, meaning Tony was here.

Tony and Steve walked towards each other, and Tony's face was revealed.

"You seem a little defensive."

"It's been a long day," Steve shot back.

Bucky and I were on the stairs, ready to fight.

"At ease, Soldier. I'm not currently after you."

"Then why are you here?" Steve asked.

"Could be that your story's not so crazy."

They talked for a minute, and then Tony looked up at us.

"Hey, Manchurian Candidate, you're killing me. There's a truce here, you can drop..."

Steve held his hand up, and we lowered our weapons.

Tony led the way as we wandered through the facility.

"I got heat signatures," Tony said.

"How many?"

"Uh, one."

We entered a large room, with five pods. I moved closer to Bucky, and I noticed he was tense.

The light in the pods slowly turned on. The other soldiers were inside.

The man that had made us lose control, started talking, and went on about Steve.

He clicked a remote and a monitor turned on, and a video started playing.

It was the day Bucky killed Tony's parents.

Bucky looked at the ground, and back up hesitantly.

The video showed the car crashing, and Tony's father trying to crawl away.

Beside me, Bucky had his gun pointed at it. He was breathing heavily.

Tony looked at him, the pieces clicking into place.

In the video, Bucky punched Tony's father until he stopped moving, and then put him in the car, so that it looked like he had been thrust forward, and hit his head on the wheel. Bucky then went to the other side of the car, and choked his mother until she was dead.

Shown clearly, Bucky walked up to the camera, and shot it.

Steve looked at Tony, his face looked horrified.

Tony lurched forward, but Steve grabbed him.

At the same time, Bucky raised his gun and I raised my knives, ready to attack Tony.

Tony looked at Steve, who still had his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Did you know?"

"I didn't know it was him."

Tony hit Steve, and Bucky raised his gun and pulled the trigger.

The two began fighting, and I tried to help, but Tony threw me against the wall.

Tony picked Bucky up, and then slammed him into the ground, and placed his foot on Bucky's left arm.

Steve went to help, and I staggered to my feet, vision blurry. Tony rammed into Steve's shield, and then put some kind of metal binding on his ankles.

Bucky tried to punch Tony, but he grabbed his wrist and flew him into the wall.

Tony was about to fire at Bucky's head, but just in time he pushed Tony's hand away, and he shot a blast at the machinery around us. It exploded and caught fire.

A metal beam fell on Tony, and Steve yelled at us to get away.

There was an opening to the roof above, and Bucky hit the button to open it. We started to climb, leaving Steve down on the ground with Tony.

We were almost to the top when Tony tried to fly up to us. Bucky went to jump across, but Tony hit him back.

Bucky and I continued to climb as Steve and Tony fought. I couldn't tell what was happening, I was panicking.

We were just about to climb out, when a small missile hit the hinge of the roof. Letting go, we fell down onto one of the higher platforms.

Tony flew up to us, and Bucky tried to hit him with a pipe.

I swung at Tony, trying to damage his suit.

Tony grabbed the bar from Bucky, and held it against his throat. He said something but I could catch it.

He then let himself fall while still holding Bucky. I lunged, trying to grab them, but a stabbing pain in my shoulder made it hard.

Steve jumped onto Tony, and I started to climb down.

Bucky landed above Steve and Tony, but Tony was only a few feet away.

I landed next to Bucky, and crouched beside him. Tony and Steve began to fight, and before I could stop him, Bucky went down to try and help.

Running to help, I got there too late, Tony blasted Bucky, and he was laying still on the ground.

I kneeled and slid on my knees next to him, and saw where he had been hit.

"Bucky. Bucky!" I yelled, trying to find signs of life.

Glancing behind me, I saw Tony blast Steve.

I went to grab Tony's ankle, but he kicked me in the jaw. I fell back onto Bucky, loosing consoiousness. I heard Tony's armour being destroyed, and Steve picked Bucky up, and helped me stand.

Tony yelled at Steve, telling him he didn't deserve the shield. Steve dropped it, and we staggered out.


	3. Chapter 3

**-A month later (Remember that this is an alternate universe, Bucky doesn't go to Wakanda, Thanos never happens)**

I yawned and staggered to the kitchen, still half asleep.

The smell of bacon made my stomach growl. A smile crept onto my face as I saw breakfast, already prepared and the table set.

It had been a month since the incident. We had gone into hiding.

"Hey."

"I could have made myself food, you know that right?"

"Yeah well I already made it, so stop complaining and eat."

Mocking him, I sat down and started to pile food onto my plate.

"Do that again, I dare you."

Looking up at him, I smirked, "Yes, soldier."

"Odessa."

"Bucky," I shot back.

He walked over to me slowly.

Standing up and meeting him halfway, it didn't surprise me when his metal hand grabbed my throat and he pushed me against the wall.

Bringing my right arm up, I hit him on the side of the head, making him stumble backwards.

This turned into us punching and kicking.

There was a knock on the door, and then the lock clicked, grabbing my attention.

Bucky threw me onto the ground and kneeled over me, one leg on either side again.

We were breathing heavily when Steve walked in.

"Again?"

I rested my head on the ground and laughed.

"I knew leaving you two in the same house would be a bad decision," Steve sighed.

Bucky stood up and offered me his hand. I took it, and he helped stand.

"It's not like we are having sex," I called over my shoulder as I sat down and started to eat.

Bucky stifled a laugh and Steve held the bridge of this nose and sighed.

I heard someone walking over, and my eyes narrowed as a metal hand took a piece of bacon off my plate.

I slowly turned my head to look at the smug bastard that was eating it.

"Barnes, I swear to god."

Slowly standing up, I stalked towards him.

"You gonna do something, Dessa?" He asked tauntingly.

Raising my hand, I went to punch him. He caught my hand, smirking.

He grunted as I punched his stomach.

"Do you ever stop fighting?" Steve asked.

"Not often. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Checking in."

"Okay well we are fine."

He looked at Bucky like he didn't believe me.

"We are fine, Steve." Bucky assured him. "But someone has to go to the store soon."

I scoffed. "There is enough food for about another week. But if you insist I will go today."

"Well I do."

"Since you are fine, I need to check on a few things somewhere else," Steve said.

"Well it was nice seeing you," Bucky said, giving him a hug.

"See you later, Dessa."

"Bye Steve."

He walked out the door and Bucky closed it behind him and locked it.

Chewing on a piece of bacon, I raised an eyebrow at him as he walked towards me.

He cupped my cheek with his left arm. I pressed into his hand.

Even though we were in hiding since we went against the accords, it was nice having Bucky with me.

When one of us couldn't sleep because of nightmares of being back at Hydra, we would spend hours talking.

When I had an episode, he was there to make sure I didn't do anything and that I calmed down.

"When are you going to go to the store?"

"I need to take a shower but then I'll go. Write what you want and what we need on a piece of paper."

"Yes, Ma' am."

I rolled my eyes and stood up.

Once I reached my room, I rummaged through my closet. Since I had to go somewhere and I had to hide my hand, I chose a black long sleeved shirt with a V-neck that went down to the top of my breasts and a pair of black leggings. I also grabbed my black gloves, so that my left hand wouldn't show.

I set them on the bed, and went into the bathroom. Turning the water on cranking the temperature up until steam filled the bathroom, I got undressed.

Getting in, I sighed as the scalding water touched my skin. For any other person, it would probably be too hot, but for me, it helped me forget about my past.

After about ten minutes, I shut the water off and wrapped a towel around myself.

"Why don't I just come with you?" Bucky asked from where he was leaned against the doorframe.

"Can you not watch when I get out of the shower?" I sighed.

I went into my bedroom, and ignore the fact that he stopped me from closing the door and walked right in.

Dropping the towel, I started to get dressed.

"I want to come with you."

"To the store?"

"Yeah. I'm usually locked up in here anyway, I want to get out."

"Because you are the Winter Soldier."

"So are you."

"People don't know that," I retorted.

"Please?" he pleaded.

"Fine but remember, coat, long sleeved shirt, gloves."

Pulling on my own gloves, I gave him a look.

"Yeah, yeah, fine."

"Good little Soldier," I taunted.

"Do I look little to you?" He said stepping closer.

"Yes," I said before taking off.

He ran after me, chasing me around the house.

Running back down the hallway, I realized that if I went into any of the rooms I would be trapped, and if I didn't I would be trapped. I stopped at the end of the hallway, and he cornered me.

"We can talk about this! Okay?"

He smirked and pressed his metal arm against my throat, securing my own metal hand against the wall with his other hand.

He brought his face close to mine, and rested his nose against my cheek.

"We need to go," I breathed.

He pulled away and went to his room, a few minutes later he came out wearing a black shirt and brown jacket with gloves on each hand.

"Did you actually make the list or were you watching me take a shower?"

Scoffing, he walked into the kitchen and picked up a piece of paper.

"Why do you doubt me so?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes.

A few minutes later we were at the store, and I scoffed when I saw plums were on the list.

"You eat too many off these things."

"What? They are good."

I sighed.

After we got everything, Bucky took it home.

I was walking to the café that was a few minutes walk from the store.

"Hey pretty lady," a voice from the alley I was passing cooed.

"What do you want?"

"You."

I started to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist.

You are so going to regret that buddy.

Turning to punch him, I saw Bucky out of the corner of my eye.

The guy staggered back, and Bucky ran over.

He hit the guy until he fell to the ground, but Bucky didn't stop.

A flash of silver poked through between his glove and coat.

"Stop!"

He didn't listen. I grabbed his arm and his head whipped around.

" _Stop_."

Panting, the threw the guy down, and I noticed he was breathing heavily.

"Let's go home."

When we were back at the house, I turned on the news.

Bucky was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

I sat down next to him, and rested my head on his metal arm.

Unlike most people who got uneasy when they saw his arm, I loved it. To me, it was a symbol that he was a survivor. It could have also been the fact that my hand was made of the same stuff.

I took his metal hand in my own, and rubbed his knuckles.

" _Winter Soldier and ex-Avenger Odessa Thorne spotted earlier today_."

My head snapped up and I felt Bucky tense. My eyes widened, and I met Bucky's gaze.

We both got to our feet, "I'll call Steve, you start packing."

I rushed into my bedroom, and started shoving my clothes into the two duffle bags that I kept under the bed.

After I was done with my room, I did the same with Bucky's stuff, and then the bathroom.

Handing him his bags and the bathroom stuff, I grabbed my stuff.

By now, Steve was waiting outside.

Sirens. Police.

"Go!" I yelled to Steve, running over to Bucky's motorcycle.

Bucky caught on, and he got on first, and then I got on after.

He revved the motor, and we were off.

The sirens were getting closer, and I caught a glimpse of five cop cars.

Leaning into Bucky, I put my mouth next to his ear, "Five. Behind us."

A sixth car blocked our path, and we jumped off the bike, rolling on the street. I tore my gloves off, and I saw Bucky doing the same.

"Stop!" An officer yelled.

We were on an overpass, and I looked up caught Bucky's gaze. His metal hand tapped on the ground once, twice, three times.

I rushed to my feet, and jumped off the overpass.

I landed with a heavy thump, and Bucky came down next to me.

"So much for a nice life."

"Shut up and run!"

The officers started firing their guns, and the bullets were just missing us.

He ran to a parked car, and ripped the door off.

I did the same with the passenger side door, and we got it.

We were speeding down the road, again.

I grabbed onto the handle on the roof of the car, and turned to look at Bucky, "God, I could kiss you right now."

"You can do that later."

I laughed, "Oh I will. Where are we meeting Steve?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but the car was suddenly airborne.

The car hit the ground, rolling.

That was all I remembered before everything went black.

I woke up tied to a chair, and my brain went into panic mode.

 _Hydra. Prisoner. Pain. Escape. Hydra. Bucky._

Tugging at my restraints, I whipped my head trying to see what was around me.

"Odessa."

I lifted my head trying to see him, and I did. He was on my right, about five feet away.

"Bucky. Where are we?"

"Home. Where you belong."

I knew that voice. One of the freaks at Hydra.

" _Longing_."

"No," Bucky groaned.

I pulled at the restraints trying to get to the man.

" _Rusted, Seventeen_."

Bucky was going crazy, trying to get free of the bindings.

" _Day Break, Furnace, Nine, Benign, Homecoming, Freight car._ "

Bucky fell still.

" _Soldier_?"

" _Ready to comply_."

He turned to me, " _Rose, Wind, five, Summer, Leaf, Flame, Owl, Book, Two, Blood,_ " pausing between each word.

Every thought, feeling, and fiber of who I was disappeared.

 _"Soldier?"_

 _"Ready to comply."_

The man let us free of the straps, and we stood up.

"Follow me."

We began walking, and soon we came to a set of doors I knew all too well.

It was strange. I knew what was going on, but I didn't care. This was alright. It was a good thing to follow.

But there was a part of me that wanted to get myself and the Winter Soldier away from here.

He led us through the doors, and into a room with two beds and a small room that was connected with a toilet and sink.

"Stay here until you are given orders."

We nodded, and watched him leave.

The beds were only a few feet away from each other, the head of each was against the same wall.

I sat down on the one on the right, and toyed with my metal hand while singing softly to myself.

I stopped when I noticed the Winter Soldier was sitting on the other bed, watching me with his head tipped to the side.

"Sorry."

"Why did you stop?"

I was taken aback.

"I don't know."

"Where did you learn that?"

"I don't know. I just... have a feeling that I liked that song."

The Winter Soldier got up and sat next to me, taking my right hand in his own hands.

We heard footsteps coming to the door and we both jumped to our feet, and stood straight.

The man was back. He pointed to me, "You. Come with me."

I followed, no questions asked.

After walking for a few minutes, we entered a room that looked like an operating room.

I scanned the room, there were five people dressed in doctors gear, and surgical equipment. A metal prosthetic arm laid on a tray.

They were going to take my arm.

"On the table."

I did as I was told, and they strapped me down before giving me a shot.

So much pain. At one point I must have passed out because I woke up and my entire left arm was replaced with metal, and from my elbow down on my right arm, was metal.

I should be horrified. I should be angry.

They told me to go back to the room, and I did.


	4. Chapter 4

The Winter Soldier walked up to me, and grabbed my arms.

"What did they do?"

I yanked my arms from his grasp and walked away.

He advanced towards me, and swung.

I caught his fist, and kicked.

We matched each other blow for blow, but soon he had me pinned to the wall, his metal arm over my neck, holding my right arm, and his normal arm holding my left arm.

This felt familiar. He must have felt it too, because his eyes clouded over.

Choosing this moment, I pushed him off of me. Laying down on the bed I was on earlier, I let myself sleep.

The next morning, I faintly remembered being told to attack people.

Then black. Again.

I woke up, and the memories flooded back.

Hydra, my arms, Bucky.

Sitting up, I realized I was on a bed.

Bucky was sitting on the other side of the room in a chair, his head supported by his fist as he slept.

"Hey soldier."

He raised his head and stood up, walking over to the bed.

Sitting down next to me, he hugged me.

I took his face in my hands, and pressed my lips to his. He sighed and his arms rested lightly on my hips.

Pulling away slowly, I took in a shaky breath.

"Told you I would."

A knock on the door startled me.

Placing a small kiss on my forehead, Bucky stood and opened the door to reveal Steve.

He rushed over to me without saying anything to Bucky, and grabbed my arms.

I averted my gaze.

Steve pulled me into a hug.

"I thought I wouldn't get you back."

I wriggled, trying to get closer. He was my rock.

After a moment he let me go.

Steve walked over to Bucky and they talked in hushed tones.

Using this time, I examined my arms. Even though I didn't like the fact that I had lost more of myself, the prosthetics were kind of beautiful.

I looked up when Steve walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Bucky walked over and sat next to me again.

"Steve had to make a call." He paused as if considering his next words. "Is there anything between you and Steve?"

"No. No. He's like a brother to me!"

He wrapped and arm around me, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

The door opened, and Steve walked in.

Clearing his throat, Bucky lifted his arm off my shoulder and I held my head up.

"You guys are staying here for the night, I hope you don't mind about the one bed. Tomorrow I will pick you guys up and take you back to Brooklyn."

I nodded.

He gave a sharp nod and walked back out the door.

Bucky let out a sigh and I laughed lightly.

"Oh he's going to kill me."

I gave Bucky a weird look.

"He has to know by now that we are getting uh closer."

"Oh is that what's happening?"

He raised an eyebrow.

Letting myself fall back onto the bed, I let out a sigh. The bed dipped as Bucky laid down next to me. He brought his hand up to brush away some stray hairs that dangled in front of my eyes.

I moved closer, and he pulled me against his chest.

I could faintly hear the sound of the door opening, but it was too nice here to care.

Someone cleared their throat and I shifted to glare at Steve.

He raised an eyebrow and I realized that I was still in Bucky's arms.

"Go away," I groaned.

This was enough to wake Bucky up.

He sighed when he saw Steve.

I glared at Bucky when he sat up and walked over to Steve.

"I swear, nothing happened."

"Yeah, I'm supposed to believe that when I find you wrapped around her."

I groaned and sat up.

"Nothing happened, Steve. And if anything did, I am pretty sure I am over the age of consent. I'm a big girl."

He sighed.

"Either way you guys are coming to stay with me in Brooklyn."

When we got to Steve's car, he made Bucky sit in the front and me in the back. Did he think we would start kissing and groping each other if we both were in the back seat?

I started tapping my finger on my other hand in Morse Code.

 _"What's with the separation?"_

I tapped it out twice to make sure he knew what I was doing.

I saw him smirk in the mirror.

 _"Well now we know he has his eye on us."_

I rolled my eyes.

Steve looked at me from the rearview mirror.

"What are you two doing? You are back there rolling your eyes and he's up here smirking."

"We aren't doing anything, I said sweetly.

He narrowed his eyes.

We drove for quiet some time before pulling up to an apartment complex.

He led us to an apartment that was about the size of our old house, three bedrooms, a decent living room, small kitchen, two bathrooms.

My brain started to go over the windows, analyzing escape routes.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "We don't need to do that here."

Turning my head, I saw it was Bucky.

"We were just grabbed by the place that brainwashed us into becoming human weapons, who tore my hand off, then my arm and my forearm. They made us into their perfect little toys, made us kill people, took our memories, and you want to tell me that I shouldn't be paranoid?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes.

He sighed.

"What was it like, Hydra?" Steve asked.

"Hell, Steve. It was hell. I woke up every morning thinking 'What am I doing today? Who am I killing? What are they going to do to me?' I need some air."

I stormed to the door and slammed it behind me.

Sitting down on the steps, I put my head in my hands, breathing deeply.

The door opened and closed.

"Leave me alone," I growled without looking up. I didn't care who it was.

Bucky sat down next to me, and put his arm around me.

"I'm sorry, you are right." He sighed. "What did they call you?"

"The Seventh Soldier. They made me several years after the other five. With you and the five being six, I was seventh. Hence the Seventh Soldier."

With a start, I realized that we were both wearing short sleeved shirts, our metal arms completely exposed.

"Bucky. Bucky."

He realized what I was looking at.

"We need to get inside, now."

As he said that, War Machine landed in front of us, and about ten police cars along with two SWAT vehicles.

We stood up, and I let my metal claws slide out, not surprised I still had them.

"Odessa, stand down. You are both under arrest," War Machine stated.

"For what?" I shot back.

"Killing Government officials."

"Shit."

Steve ran outside, and War Machine raised his hand, and pointed it at Steve.

"You are harboring criminals, Steve."

 _"Bucky? What do we do?"_ I asked in Russian.

 _"We can't run. There's too many."_

He nodded and we held our hands up, and walked down the steps to where War Machine was.

War Machine put cuffs on us, but they were made of thick iron, and would be hard to break out of.

Guys with guns tried to put me in a different vehicle that Bucky.

I swung around and kicked their feet out from under them, and calmly walked over to where Bucky was getting in the second SWAT vehicle.

I sat next to where he was.

 _"We can't get separated. Who knows what they might try to pull."_

"What happened?"

I looked up to see Sam sitting across from us. War Machine got in too.

"Hydra."

I glared at him.

 _"I guess we know what happened when Hydra got us."_

Rolling my eyes, I sighed. _"Yeah."_

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"None of your business," I growled. _"It would be so nice to knock him out so he can't speak."_

Bucky laughed, _"Good to know you're still a little bloodthirsty."_

 _"Always."_

"Can you not threaten him?" War Machine asked

"What? What did she say?" Sam asked, startled.

 _"Wouldn't be so bad if I could do the same to you."_

"Stop."

 _"Don't order me around."_

"Odessa," Bucky said sighing.

I rolled my eyes and sat back.

Deciding to be annoying, I scrapped my claws on my left hand on the back of my left hand.

The sound of metal on metal filled the small space and I could tell Sam was getting annoyed. Smirking, I dug my claws in more.

All too soon, we arrived at a facility with about a hundred armed agents, pointing their guns at us.

 _"Stay close, stay sharp."_

We were led to a conference room, Tony and Steve were there.

I stood next to Bucky, glaring at everyone.

 _"Of course he's here."_

"Odessa, Barnes," Tony said. "What happened to you?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"You two killed several business officials. With that and the other people you've killed over the years, that is more than enough to give you the death penalty.

"We weren't in control," I growled.

"Get those cuffs off of them," Tony ordered an agent.

The agent hesitantly took them off.

"It doesn't matter that you weren't in control, you killed people. But I have made an arrangement. You will stay at the Avengers building, under my supervision. This gets you out of the death penalty and prison for life."

 _"This is trading in one prison for another."_

 _"At least is isn't Hydra,"_ Bucky sighed.

 _"We will still be held captive."_

 _"What other choice do we have?"_

"Okay sorry to cut in on whatever this is, but you are coming with me."

"On one condition," Bucky said. "We get to live, and go outside."

"Fine."

The agent from before went to put the cuffs on me, and I stepped back.

"Try to put those on me, I dare you to."

We stared at each other for a minute before she stepped away.

"Do you have to try and pick a fight with everyone?" Bucky asked.

"Yes, yes I do."

We took a plane back to the Avenger's place.

I spent the ride glaring at Tony.

When we got there, he informed us that our rooms were on opposite sides of the compound, per Steve's request.

Since Nat was on the run after going against the Accords and helping us, and Steve was also on the run, if I had and episode, no one would be able to reach me fast enough before I did something.

 _"And if I have an episode?"_

"Please talk in English, thank you."

I narrowed my eyes. "The room arrangements won't do."

"If she has an episode, I need to be able to get to her," Bucky stated.

"I'm sure she will be fine."

"I've tried to kill Steve and Nat several times during an episode."

"Uh yeah okay we can change the rooms," Tony said.

"Can we go to the city?" I asked, changing the subject. "If we show that we won't start killing people left and right, maybe the public will see we are more than just killers," I added before Tony could say no.

"Fine."

I grabbed Bucky's hand and dragged him outside.

"You do realize that we are going to get weird looks, right?"

"Yeah, yeah our arms. If they can deal with Captain America coming back from the dead, and Tony Stark being Iron Man, they can deal with us being brainwashed assassins with metal arms."

It took a while to get to the city, and there were several people that gave us weird looks.

I grabbed Bucky's metal hand in my own, lacing our fingers together.

It wasn't long before a rock hit my left shoulder.

I turned around as another rock came flying at me. This time I caught it.

The person who threw it was a teenage boy, who had three other friends.

Tossing the rock back like a ball in a game of catch, I raised an eyebrow at the boys.

Growing a pair of balls, they walked up to us.

"What are you doing out here, freaks? Looking for someone to kill?"

The boy who threw the rocks and who was now speaking, was about the same height as me.

I walked up to him, and sighed.

"Okay first off, I didn't want to kill, second, if I wanted to kill someone, I would have done it by now. And I am just trying to enjoy a walk, so if you would kindly stop throwing stuff at me, that would be nice."

My accent was heavy, and the boys looked like I had just announced I was President.

I spun around and joined Bucky who had an oddly smug slash proud slash amused look on his face.

"Way to go, Princess."

"Call me that again, Barnes, and it will be the last thing you ever say," I teased.

We walked past an alleyway, and I heard a scream. Turning my head to look, I saw a young boy getting attacked by three other, larger boys.

I marched up to the tallest, and grabbed his arm as he was about to punch the smaller boy.

"Leave him alone."

Bucky grabbed the other two boys by their shirts and held them still.

Pushing the boy away, I offered my hand to the small one on the ground. He took it, and I hauled him to his feet.

"Get," I snapped at the other three. Bucky let the two go, and they ran out of the alley. "What is you're name kid?" I asked turning back to the boy.

"J-James."

I smiled and looked at Bucky. His name was actually James Buchanan Barnes, but he just went by Bucky.

"Good name. Do you know who we are?"

He nodded his head. "You are Odessa Thorne and that's the Winter Soldier."

Bucky sighed and extended his left hand, "Please, call me Bucky."

James' eyes widened as he shook Bucky's hand.

"Do you know any good restaurants around here?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Lead the way."


	5. Chapter 5

We were currently seated at a diner, Bucky, James, and I.

James was telling us funny stories from his childhood. Bucky was smiling and laughing softly.

Beneath the table I held his hand, rubbing his knuckles with my thumb.

I popped a fry into my mouth, enjoying acting like we were normal.

"So are you guys dating?"

The question threw me off guard, and I started to choke on the fry.

I swallowed heavily.

Bucky was smirking at me.

"No, we aren't," Bucky told him.

"You guys would be cute together."

"Why because we both have PTSD and matching metal arms?" I asked sarcastically.

"It's getting late and we have to walk," Bucky said.

I nodded. "Thank you, James. I hope we will see you around."

We got up after saying our goodbyes, and started walking to the Avengers compound.

After we got back, we went to my room.

Everything from when I lived here last was still here.

My clothes were in thee closet and dresser, everything was in the bathroom. The bed still had the back and red sheets and comforter, the faux fur rug was there, and the pictures of myself and Steve were on the nightstand.

I sighed looking around the room. "Do you want to watch tv?"

"Sure."

We got comfortable on the bed, I was cuddled up to Bucky with my head on his chest and his arm was wrapped around me.

After scrolling through Netflix, I chose The 100.

 _I was back at Hydra._

 _Pain seared through me as a man pushed a button sending electrical shocks into me._

 _I screamed as the next wave hit._

 _"Again."_

 _The pain came again, and I lost consciousness._

I woke up screaming and crying.

Bucky was holding me to his chest, one hand on my head and the other on my back.

Sobbing, I grabbed onto his shirt.

Tony rushed into the room.

"What happened? What did you do?" He yelled at Bucky.

"She had a nightmare. This is why I need to be close to her."

My claws tore at his shirt, and I placed my hand flat against his chest so I didn't scratch him.

"Get out," Bucky growled at Tony who was trying to get closer.

The door slammed shut.

"I-I was back at Hydra. They were electrocuting me, taking my memories."

He lifted my chin up and pressed his lips against mine.

I cupped his cheek in my left hand, and wrapped my right around his neck.

After a moment we pulled away, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Oh god."

I breathed in deeply and sighed.

We laid back down and I ran my fingers over his metal arm.

"Do you want to get a cup of coffee? I don't think I will be able to sleep any more tonight," I mumbled.

"Yeah."

I sat up and led the way to the kitchen.

When the coffee was done, I poured us each a cup.

He stared at me while I drank the coffee as soon as it was in my mug.

"What?" I asked pulling the mug away from my lips.

"How can you drink coffee this hot like that?"

"Steve asked the same. I really don't know but it doesn't burn. Just like when I take burning showers."

He shook his head, laughing softly.

"Whatever, Barnes."

"Oh really, Thorne?" He asked setting his mug down and walking towards me.

He backed me up until I was in the middle of the large open space by the kitchen.

Bucky grabbed my throat with his metal arm, and I punched his stomach.

"What is going on in here?" Tony yelled as we started to punch and kick each other.

Kicking my leg out, I swept Bucky off his feet straddling him, and put my hands around his throat.

We were both breathing heavily.

"What is going on?" Tony asked again.

"Sparring."

I stood and offered Bucky my hand. Once he took it, I hauled him to his feet.

"It looked like you were trying to kill each other."

I rolled my eyes at Tony, "Well we weren't. As I said, sparring."

"Why did I agree to this?" Tony asked himself.

We went back to my room, and Bucky was currently watching me get new clothes.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok."

The shower was like a small room. There were three shower heads, and then there was a large separate bath.

"Tony said there were clothes for me in my room. I'm going to go get them," Bucky said after he came back out.

I tossed a black tank top and skinny jeans on the bed with a crimson sports bra.

A moment later Bucky walked back in the room.

He followed me into the bathroom, and I got undressed.

Raising an eyebrow, I stepped into the shower.

Turning up the temperature of one of the three shower heads, I stopped with the bathroom filled with steam.

I stood under the water, letting it wash the memories away.

After a minute, the door shut and I could hear him faintly moving around in the room.

I stayed in the shower for half an hour before stepping out.

"I'm gonna get food, want to come with. Stark might have plums."

"Okay."

After I was dressed we went to the kitchen to raid the fridge.

I found strawberries and began to cut them up into thirds.

Taking one of the small strawberries, I held it up to Bucky's face.

"Eat it."

"No."

"Eat it."

"No."

"Eat the berry, Barnes."

As I said that, Tony walked in with Steve and the Secretary of State.

Glaring at the other men I popped the strawberry into my mouth.

"Hey."

"I am not going to ask," Tony said.

The Secretary was staring at our arms.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him harshly.

I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes.

He averted his eyes.

"Go wait on the couch the adults need to talk," Tony stated.

I scoffed and turned to Steve. He nodded.

Surprisingly, my favorite book was on the coffee table, the first book of the Maximum Ride books, The Angel Experiment.

Grabbing the book, I flopped down in the couch. Twenty chapters in, a voice startled me.

"Why is there a female version of Barnes on the couch?"

I slowly set the book down, " _Excuse_ _me_? _What_ did you just call me?" I growled.

Thor and Loki were looking at me. Swinging my legs off the couch, I stood up and pulled a knife from my boot.

I held it up to Thor's neck, the tip brushing his skin.

"Odessa!"

Tony, Steve, and Bucky rushed over to me.

I narrowed my eyes and in a smooth movement, I twirled the knife and sheathed it in my boot.

"She's got spirit," Loki stated approvingly.

I hissed at him.

He walked towards me until we were a hair away from each other. "Have you ever killed someone before? Watched the life drain from their eyes as your blade sinks into their throat?"

"Yes."

My answer seemed to take him by surprise, and his eyes widened by a fraction.

"I killed a man while his family watched. I shot a man between his eyes, and killed police officers when they tried to grab me. My memories were wiped several times, and I spent three years as someone's servant, killing whoever they told me to, no hesitation. Just orders from my captors." I held my arms up and let my claws slide out, "They did this to me too. Just ask Bucky."

They glanced behind me, "It's true," I heard Bucky sigh.

"Loki, Thor, meet Odessa Thorne, a Winter Soldier called the Seventh Soldier."

"Exactly how old are you?" Thor asked.

"I'm nineteen."

"She's just a child!" Loki scoffed.

"A deadly child." Bucky scoffed in German.

"Hell yeah."

"Thor, Steve, and I need to go over some things with the Secretary. Play nice you three," Tony said.

Rolling my eyes, I walked over to the couch and picked up my book. Bucky sat on my right, his metal arm on the back of the couch. Leaning into him, I began reading again, and the boys stayed quiet.

"How did you get the arms, Odessa?"

I looked up over the top of my book, "Hydra cut them off and replaced them with these."

"Oh."

 _"Can you remember your childhood?"_ Bucky asked softly.

 _"A little."_

 _"I'm sorry for what happened to you..."_

 _"There was nothing you could have done, the only time we saw each other was when we fought."_

 _"Still."_

Loki was looking at us with interest. "What language are you speaking?"

"Russian," Bucky answered.

"So what did you do to earn the hate of Earth?"

"We killed people, Loki."

"Right." He waited a moment. "You said you got your memories taken, how?"

I glared at him, "Electric shocks."

"What about you, Soldier?" He asked looking at Bucky.

"I was with Hydra for about 70 years."

Steve, Tony, Thor, and the Secretary walked back in the room.

"Loki is going to be staying here. Thor will also be here to watch Loki," Steve said.

"You guys really do take in strays, don't you?" The Secretary said.

I was about to open my mouth, and Bucky must have felt me tense because he bummed my leg with his own.

"Do you want to meet up with James to get away from here," I murmured.

"Please," Bucky whispered.

"Ok well we were meeting our friend today, so buh bye," I stated, standing up.

"Take Loki with you!" Tony called.

"He's a big boy he doesn't need us."

Bucky sighed when Loki ran up beside us.

"Go away."

"See, I'm trying to prove that I won't snap, so I need to get in people's good graces."

"It's hard enough with these," I said gesturing to our arms, "You will make it worse for us. Go away."

"Ignore him," Bucky murmured, placing his arm on my shoulder.

We were almost to the city and it had been nice and quiet.

"You are Steve's best friend, right? And Steve took you in like a daughter, correct?"

"Steve isn't my keeper. I don't have one. Not anymore."

"Right. So does he know that you two are together?"

Spinning around, grabbed the knife in my boot and held it against Loki's throat.

"We aren't. Now shut up."

He raised his hands in submission, and I realized that there was a crowd around us.

Bucky grabbed my hand and took my knife, before pulling me into his side so I couldn't try and kill Loki.

 _"One memory I have is playing with a girl that looked like me. A boy pushed her down and I started kicking and punching him."_

Bucky shook his head, a small smile on his lips. _"So you were always a little fighter."_

Something small and hard hit the back of my head, and I turned around to see the boys that had thrown rocks the first time we came to the city.

"Are you kidding me?"

Stalking up to the leader, I pushed him against a brick wall and put my mouth up to his ear, "You are going to stop throwing stuff, and be a good boy, aren't you?" I asked, my voice dropping so it sounded like I was trying to seduce him.

"Yes," he whispered, his voice shaky.

Walking back to Bucky and Loki, I took Bucky's arm.

"You little vixen."

I gave him a little smirk, knowing that he probably didn't like me getting so close to the boy.

"Just you wait."

—

When we got back to the compound and walked into my room, Bucky locked the door and grabbed the back of my head, pulling me into a kiss.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him into me.

A small moan slipped out, and he pulled away, panting.

Someone knocked on the door and I threw myself in the bed so it didn't look like we had just been making out.

Bucky opened the door, and Steve walked in.

"What are you doing in her room?" He asked.

"Why should you care?" Bucky shot back.

"What do you want, Steve?" I asked.

"Loki might have mentioned you guys seemed to be getting close."

I scoffed, "Yeah, so?"

"Are you?"

"Yeah."

His gaze hardened, "When did this start, you getting close?"

"After we were controlled by the fake doctor."

Turning around sharply, he walked out and shut the door.

"Well that went well," Bucky said sighing.

Rolling my eyes, I flopped down on the bed.

 **How is that for an ending?**


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you doing?"

I stopped cutting apples, and turned around, holding the large knife up to Loki's throat.

His hands flew up and he stepped back.

Bucky turned from where he was at the other counter, "Odessa."

Scoffing, I turned around and continued to cut the apples.

Steve walked in with Thor, and he grinned when he saw the apples and the pie crust Bucky was struggling with, "Pie?"

"Mhm."

Steve sat down on one of the stools and watched us.

A few minutes later, Bucky gave me a ball of dough. Cutting it in half, I rolled one half out in a rough circle. Draping it over the tin that was beside me, I pushed it down until it was pressed against the sides.

While I was doing this, Bucky took the apples and coated them with a cinnamon and honey mixture. When he was done he dumped them in the tin with the crust and I rolled the other half of the dough out. After I finished I draped that over the apples and pinched the edges of the crust, cutting off the excess crust.

I popped it in the oven while Bucky cleaned up.

I sat next to Steve on one of the stools, and he leaned close to me, "You've made him a good man again."

"He's always been a good guy. He just needed help with showing it."

"I didn't know you knew how to make apple pie," Steve said.

"I-" breaking off, a memory crashed over me.

 _Standing in a kitchen with the girl who looked like me, we looked proudly at three apple pies we had just made._

 _"You've finished them already?" A woman that shared our red hair asked in Russian._

 _"Yes, Mama."_

 _A teenage boy that was the same height as me walked into the kitchen and kissed my forehead._

 _"I missed you," he said softly._

 _"I missed you too."_

Gasping, I came back to reality.

He rushed over to me and grabbed my wrist, dragging me to the living room. Steve followed, worried.

"What did you remember?"

"U-uh I was making pies with the girl I told you about. She's my sister. I saw my mother. And- and my... boyfriend."

I shook my head, trying to organize my thoughts. I had a Mother and a sister. I had a boyfriend.

"When was it?"

"Um a week before my 15th birthday. A week before Hydra grabbed me."

"Do you remember their names? We might be able to find them so you can meet up with them."

"Yanna Thorne was my sister, and Anastasia Thorne was my mom," I told them, deliberately leaving out the name of my old boyfriend.

Steve rushed off the get Tony to find them, and Bucky took my left hand, "So you had a boyfriend?" He murmured.

"Yeah..."

"If you meet him will you get back together?"

"What? No! No. I have you."

He smiled sweetly and I felt my heart break.

Memories had been seeping back, and I remembered when Jonah asked me out, our first kiss, staying up and talking for hours like I did with Bucky.

The timer on the oven went off, and we walked back into the kitchen, and I reached with ungloved hands to pull it out.

Setting it on the counter, I sighed as the familiar scent of the pie engulfed the kitchen.

Steve walked back into the kitchen, "Tony is going to invite them to America and if they come they should be here by next week.

-A week later-

Bucky, James, sadly Loki, and I were sitting at a booth in the diner.

Bucky and I were together, and James was enjoying saying we were so cute.

Loki was sitting there stone-faced while we were laughing.

Our booth was facing the door, and I tensed when the little bell rang and two familiar women entered with an equally familiar man.

"Bucky."

He turned to see what I was looking at, and I knew he knew who they were.

"We'll be back in a minute," I told James and Loki.

We stood and walked over to my mom and sister, and my old boyfriend.

Suddenly, I was very nervous and shy.

"Hi mama."

Her eyes went wide as she searched my face, and then she saw my arms.

Her hand flew to her mouth and she gasped.

 _"Let's go outside. People are staring."_

Terror flashed through her eyes as Bucky spoke, but nonetheless, the three of them exited and we walked to an alley next to the diner.

"What happened to you?" She demanded.

Jonah was glaring at Bucky, and Yanna was staring at me.

"Some... people kidnapped me, tortured me."

"Who are you?" Jonah asked harshly, looking at Bucky.

"Her boyfriend, Bucky Barnes. You might know me as the Winter Soldier."

When he said 'Winter Soldier', they all stepped back.

 _"This man is a murderer!"_ My Mother exclaimed.

 _"So am I. I killed people too! Bad people controlled us and made us kill. We weren't in control!"_

"Dessi, _you must see that being with this man is not smart. Come back to me, to us_ ," Jonah pleaded.

"It's Odessa. And I won't go back to you. He knows what I went through. He knows how to care for me. I'm different now," I snapped.

Bucky placed his left arm on my shoulder, and I felt myself relax.

Yanna rushed forwards and wrapped her arms around me, and didn't even flinch when I wrapped my metal arms around her.

She was crying, and I felt something tug at my heart. I didn't realize how much I missed her.

" _Please stay with us for a few days. Let us get to know each other again."_

"Yes," Yanna said softly.

I looked up at my mother, but she shook her head.

Turning back to Yanna, I stepped away and held her hands, "Come meet my friends."

Bucky and I led her back into the diner, and I waved at James.

He smiled at us and greeted Yanna when we sat down.

A half hour later we were walking back to the compound. Loki hadn't said a word.

"Why do you bother coming with us when you don't do anything?"

"You guys aren't entirely boring."

I rolled my eyes at Yanna and she giggled.

We talked the entire time, and she kept looking at Bucky.

" _He's has his eyes on you this whole time."_

 _"That's because she is worth looking at."_

Her eyes widened when he started speaking Russian.

I laughed at her expression.

When we got back, Bucky got in the shower, and Yanna and I hung out in the room.

 _"He really likes you, Dessi."_

 _"I know."_

 _"He's hot, too."_

I rolled my eyes as he walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his hips.

"Buck! Seriously?"

"Oh. Uh can you toss me my clothes?"

I grabbed his clothes off the dresser and handed them to him.

Yanna was laughing on my bed, tears streaming down her face.

"That man is going to kill me one of these days," I sighed.

She froze, and I realized my words weren't the best. "Not like that!"

She stood up and wandered around the room. She held up a picture of Steve and I, "Who's this?"

"That's Steve. He took me in and convinced the others to give me a chance."

Bucky walked out of the bathroom again, and this time he was dressed.

"Does this mean I actually have to sleep in the room I was given?"

"I think you can handle sleeping by yourself for a few days."

Someone knocked on the door, and Steve popped his head in, "Dinner. Tony has a guest here."

"Come meet everyone!" I called as I walked to the door.

She followed me and Bucky closed the door behind us.

When we got to the dining room, Tony, Sam, Rhodey, Thor, Loki, and a teenage boy were already there.

I sat down in my regular seat on the left of Steve, and Bucky sat on his right. There was an empty seat next to mine, and Yanna sat down.

"This is Yanna. My sister," I announced proudly.

She bowed her head and I saw a slight blush creep across her cheeks.

"Ok she told us her person, this is Peter," Tony said gesturing to the boy.

"It's you guys!" He said looking at Bucky and I.

I recognized the voice, it was the kid that was webbing Sam and Bucky.

"You're the spider kid."

"Uh yeah..."

After dinner, Steve, Bucky, Peter, Yanna, Loki, and I were watching IT.

I kept almost laughing whenever someone in the movie got hurt or killed.

Ok, so I'm a little sadistic.

"If you really wanted to torture, there are much more effective ways like putting your thumbs in their eye sockets than just cutting them," I muttered.

I got worried looks from Yanna who was sitting next to me, and Peter who was sitting on the floor in front me. Bucky gave me a look and I rolled my eyes.

After the movie, Yanna and I went back to my room, followed by a pouting Bucky.

I placed a quick kiss against his cheek and told him good night before I joined Yanna who was waiting in the room.

Giving Yanna a tank top and shorts to put on, I changed and took the side of the bed where Bucky usually slept. Breathing in his scent, memories from Hydra crashed over me.

I woke up screaming, "Hail Hydra," and launched myself at Yanna.

The door flew open and arms wrapped around me, hauling me off of her.

Bucky knelt in the floor and pulled me against him. A few minutes later, I calmed down and noticed that Loki, Thor, Steve, and Peter were gathered at my door.

My strong exterior and barrier of thorns fell and I buried my face in Bucky's shoulder.

After a moment, I felt Steve's hand on my back.

Him and Bucky were the only ones that knew what was going on inside of me, the torment and guilt.

"Get her out of here," Steve told someone.

I heard Thor asking Yanna to follow him, and after they left, I felt another presence behind me.

It was Loki.

"I know what it is like to have someone else in your head."

"Coffee," I whispered.

Bucky smiled and we stood up.

Steve made enough coffee for all of us, and I downed my cup as soon as it was poured.

Everyone stared at me.

Peter's eyes went wide as I poured myself another cup of burning coffee and downed that one too.

After my moment of weakness after the episode, I was like a thorn bush, sharp and waiting to stab an unsuspecting victim.

Thor walked in and was handed a cup and when he saw me gulping down my fourth cup, he went to drink his only to rip the cup from his lips.

"How are you drinking this?"

"I'm special."

"Miss Thorne?"

I nearly spit out the coffee when Peter called me 'Miss Thorne'.

"Yeah, kid?"

"What was happening to you?"

"PTSD and programming."

"Programming?" Thor asked.

"Hydra programmed me to work for them with certain words. If they are said in a certain order, I do whatever the person who says them tells me. It was mostly killing. But sometimes my programming takes over and I go crazy, trying to kill the nearest person."

"Is that why you attacked me?" A quiet voice asked.

I looked up to see Yanna looking at me, terrified.

"Yeah," I said looking away.

 _"I'm going to call mama to pick me up,"_ she whispered.

 _"Goodbye, Sister."_

Silently, she left the kitchen.

We all stood there in a comfortable silence for several minutes before Peter started to yawn.

"You can go back to sleep."

Sleepily, he nodded and wandered back to the room he was staying in.

One by one, the others excused themselves until it was just Bucky and I.

I noticed he looked tired, and I grabbed his hand, leading him to my room.

Once we got there, we got in our usual spots with him on the left side of the bed and me on the right.

I cuddled up to him and he wrapped his arm around me and sighed softly. I laid there in the safety of his arms, and felt content.

He pressed a kiss against my forehead and I hummed in response.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up surrounded by comfortable warmth. Opening my eyes, I saw Bucky was still asleep, his hair covering his face.

Smiling, I moved his hair and rubbed his cheek with my thumb. His eyes slowly opened and a small smile crept across his face.

"Morning," he murmured.

"Morning."

This is what I loved. Waking up with him beside me like we were normal.

A rude knock sounded from the closed door, and I heard Steve yell breakfast.

I kissed Bucky's cheek and sat up, "Do you want to spar after breakfast?"

"Yeah."

I changed out of my tank top and shorts and into a sports bra and leggings, and pulled a baggy shirt on too.

Bucky grabbed sweats and a tight fitting under armor shirt and after he was dressed we went to the dining room.

Steve and Tony were there with Rhodey, and after a minute, Peter stumbled in, obviously still exhausted with Thor and Loki.

Tony told Peter after breakfast to hang around Bucky and I, and I sighed mentally.

Bucky and I went to the gym, and we got in our fighting stances. I tossed my shirt somewhere, knowing it would only get in the way.

Flicking my right hand, we ran at each other.

Slipping past him, I kicked the back of his knee and caused him to stumble.

He spun around and rushed at me, grabbing my arm and spinning me so that he could get me in a chokehold.

"Mr. Stark! They're fighting!" I heard Peter yell.

Several people ran into the gym as I kicked up and got out of Bucky's grasp, flipping over his shoulder and landing in a crouch.

Standing up, I kicked at his jaw, but he grabbed my leg and swung me into the ground.

Before I could get up, he straddled my waist and pinned my arms to the ground.

He bent over me, thinking he won.

Throwing my head up, I hit his head with mine, causing him to loosen his grip. In that moment, I kicked him off of me and onto his back.

I straddled his waist and pulled a small knife out of the waistband of my shorts and held it against his throat. He sighed and rested his head on the ground. Taking that as a sign of him giving up, I stood up and offered my hand.

He took it and I hauled him to his feet.

When I turned around, I saw his fist flying at me from the corner of my eye. Spinning around I grabbed his fist and punched his stomach.

Peter's eyes were wide and I heard him mutter, "Never gonna get in a fight with her..."

Grabbing my shirt, I walked out of the gym, and to my room.

Turning the water on in the shower, I stripped and let the cold water cover me. Sighing, I let the memories overwhelm me.

 _My dad teaching me how to shoot a gun, wanting to join the Army._

 _Starting my freshman year of high school._

 _That summer, celebrating my 15th birthday, walking along the beach with Jonah. Strange men surrounding us and knocking Jonah out. Waking up at Hydra._

 _The years I spent with Hydra._

 _Hydra taking my hand._

 _Being told to kill somebody, Steve showing up and stopping me, convincing me to come with him._

 _Celebrating my 19th birthday with him._

I hadn't noticed I started crying until the tears wouldn't stop. I hardly ever let myself break down. Clearing my throat, I shut off the water and stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me.

The bedroom door opened and Bucky walked in the bathroom.

"Apparently there is a riot at the front gates about you, me, and Loki. They are demanding we be locked up."

"What are we going to do?" I asked while drying my hair.

"Tony says that he will go speak with them, but we might want to go out there too."

After I brushed my hair, I pulled on a black tank top and sports bra, and black shorts. I slid a sheathed dagger in the waistband of my shorts and called it good.

Grabbing my combat boots, we went outside.

Loki was waiting for us outside the door, and he had changed into a black suit with a black tie and shirt.

Thor, Steve, and Tony were trying to get the crowd to go away, but their voices were drowned out by the yells of the people.

They were yelling things like "Murderers" and "Dangerous".

The yelling quieted down when they saw us, and there was pure terror in their eyes.

I waved, and they all flinched.

"Are you kidding me?" I grumbled.

The leader of the mob glared at me, and I glared back.

Soon a fancy car pulled up and the Secretary stepped out.

I glared at him too.

Flexing my fingers, I waited for one of the people to make a move and start something.

 _"Stop."_

 _Turning my head to look at Bucky, I tipped my head, "What?"_

 _"You know what. You look like you want to rip someone apart."_

 _"Oh."_

Folding my arms over my chest, I watched as the Secretary talked quietly to Tony and Steve. I knew he wasn't happy with Steve with the whole Accords deal, and he wasn't happy with me because I existed, but I was curious to know what they were talking about.

The Secretary yelled at the people, telling them to go away, and slowly, they did.

We were told to go back inside, and Bucky went with Steve somewhere.

I had recently gotten a phone and it had a music app called Spotify, so I turned on the country radio, and started quietly singing with it.

Standing up from where I was on my bed, I pulled a large sketch pad out from under the bed along with drawing utensils.

The drawings that were already in it were mostly scenery with a few portraits of Steve.

Flipping to the next empty page, I began to draw the beginnings of a face. Soon that face had shoulder length hair, soft features, a metal arm, and a strong build.

Soon I had a full drawing of Bucky, just from memory.

I was so caught up in singing along to the song that was playing, and shading my masterpiece, that I didn't notice Bucky who had snuck in.

When I noticed him, I froze and close my mouth.

"Hey."

"Uh, hi. How long were you standing there?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"About five minutes."

I closed the sketchbook, and started putting away the pencils and shading tools.

"Oh come on. I want to see!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

I put the stuff away before he could grab the sketchbook, and when I looked up, he was pouting.

"Stop."

He walked up to the bed and placed his arms on either side of my lap, "Stop what?"

Groaning, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him into a kiss.

After a moment, he pulled away, and kissed my cheek.

Later that night, we met up with Steve, Loki, Thor, and Peter, and watched America's Funniest Home Videos.

Most of the clips were just people doing stupid things, but I couldn't help wanting to laugh when someone got hurt.

After about an hour of that, Steve changed it to some black and white movie that he and Bucky loved, which the rest of us were not happy about.

It took about two minutes for me to wrestle the remotes out of Steve's hands.

Holding the remote out to Peter, I let him change it to whatever he wanted.

He chose The Empire Strikes Back. Regretting my choice, but wanting Peter to feel included, I suffered through the entire movie.

Steve kept glaring at Bucky and I, because Bucky kept absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over my thigh.

 **Ok, so I love writing for this book, but this chapter was so hard to write. It took me all day and the ending is just terrible. This chapter was around 500 less words than my normal updates, and I'm sorry for that. I am going to try and update at least once every day, and if I can't do every day, then it will be the next day. I promise there will be more entertaining scenes than Odessa getting bored with the shows everyone else chooses.**


	8. Chapter 8

I had convinced Bucky to go to a fundraiser for kids who needed prosthetic limbs, and had gotten Tony to make a donation of $100,000.

When we got there, we received several hostile looks from parents, probably wondering if we were there to harm their kids.

"Who are you?" a young girl asked.

She was joined by a little boy, and they were both missing their right arms.

I crouched down to their height, "My name is Odessa, that's Bucky," I told her.

The little girl leaned forward and whispered loudly in my ear, "He's cute."

Laughing, I nodded. "He is isn't he?"

The boy waved shyly, "I'm Jake."

Reaching out with my right arm, I shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Jake."

"I'm Zoe."

Shaking Zoe's hand too, I looked around, "Where are your parents?"

Zoe pointed at a couple who were standing at a booth, "That's our mommy and daddy."

Their parents looked around, and when they saw us next to Zoe and Jake, they rushed over.

I stood.

"Mommy! Mommy, look she's missing arms like us!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Hello," I said hesitantly.

"I'm Maria, and this is my husband Josh," the woman said, holding out her hand.

Smiling, I shook it.

Bucky shook Josh's hand, and we sat down on a nearby picnic table while Zoe and Jake chased each other.

"You guys are the ones on the news? The Winter Soldier and-" She cut off, not knowing how to address me.

"I uh went by the Seventh Soldier at the place we were kept."

They didn't need to know what went on at Hydra.

"It seems like everything that the news says about you guys, is wrong. You don't seem dangerous, you don't seem like you could start hurting people on the turn of a dime."

I sighed. "We are dangerous, but that is only when certain people get a hold of us."

We talked for awhile longer, Bucky even joining in the conversation.

"Do they like the Zoo?" I asked, an idea forming in my head.

Maria sighed, "They love it but we just never have enough time or money to go."

Pulling out my phone, I told Tony to transfer enough money for the four of us plus Zoe and Jake to go to the Zoo.

A few minutes later he told me it was done.

"Ok well I just got the money transferred, consider it a gift from Tony Stark."

When we told the kids what we were doing, it made my heart soar when their faces lit up and they started to bounce around.

They couldn't stop jumping up and down as we walked to the Zoo entrance, and were telling us about the animals they wanted to see when I payed for tickets.

As soon as we got in, they rushed over to the large map of the Zoo, pointing at a path that we could take that would lead us by their favorite animals.

Jake really wanted to see the monkeys and reptiles, while Zoe wanted to see the lions and giraffes.

Lacing my fingers with Bucky's I watched fondly as they ran around us.

 _"You don't want children, do you?"_

The question took me by surprise, and I softly hit Bucky's shoulder.

 _"Not now. Maybe later on in life. Maybe."_

He smiled softly, and I felt giddy just looking at him.

Zoe squealed when we walked past the giraffe enclosure, and Jake ran over to look.

Personally, I thought giraffes were very strange. They had long necks and legs, but they were spotted.

We walked around for another two hours, stopping at each enclosure.

"Thank you so much for doing this. It really made them happy," Maria said gratefully.

"Why don't you give me your number, we can meet up and do stuff with the kids more often?" I suggested.

I really like Maria and Josh, and I loved Zoe and Jake.

After we exchanged numbers, Bucky and I said goodbye to them and walked back to the compound.

"It was nice to spend time with Maria, Josh, and the kids like we were old friends and went on a nice day out."

He nodded and put his arm over my shoulder. We walked in a comfortable silence. When we got back, I was shocked to see that Loki and Steve were watching tv together.

It really was a strange sight to see them on the couches watching tv, even though they weren't talking.

"Where did Peter go?"

Steve looked up at me from where he was seated.

"He had to go back home. School and stuff."

"Oh."

I had only been in high school for my freshman year before Hydra grabbed me. They had then implanted everything I would have learned into my brain, so it was like I never missed my last three years of school. I had obviously not gone to college, nor thought about college, you know, too busy killing people.

The show they were watching was a nature documentary. Something about islands and the animals that lived on them.

"Is Peter coming back after school?"

"I think so," Steve answered. He had turned around to look at the tv again.

Bucky sat down on the same couch that Steve was on, so I took different one that was next to the chair Loki was in.

I pulled the small knife out of the waistband of my shorts and started playing with it, twirling it and examining it for flaws.

After about twenty minutes, I stood up and went back to my room, leaving the guys in the living room.

I grabbed my drawing stuff and arranged the pencils according to what type they were on my bed in front of me, the charcoal pencils to my right, the charcoal sticks in their container on my left, the blending tools next to the charcoal pencils, and the erasers and kneaded eraser next to the charcoal sticks.

This was habit for me, to make sure everything was in the same place.

Taking a 2H pencil, I began to make soft outlines and marking where stuff would go. I started with four rough circles to show where heads out be, curved crosses that would show the angle of the faces. I added more curved lines to show where facial features would be, choppy ovals for the ears, and I began to make the faces.

I started on the face to the far left, the head was lower than the others, and the features were younger.

Soon, Peter's face began to take shape, and when I was done with the shading and hair, I started on his body. He wore a simple gray shirt with jeans, and I spent a while on making the folds of fabric.

Once I was done with him, I worked on the person next to him.

Shoulder length hair and a hint of a smile. Bucky would take the longest, because I had to make his metal arm look metal. A tight fitting shirt with cargo pants and combat boots, it looked like he could step out of the book.

The man on his right was smiling, short hair and a kind expression, Steve looked like someone had just told him something funny.

He was wearing sweats and a tight shirt like Bucky, but he wore running shoes.

Loki was the last one, and his lips were tight in the way he looked when he tried to hold his tongue and not say something. He was in his all black suit, black shirt and tie with his dress shoes. His arms were folded, and he looked pissed.

Adding the last of the minor details and shading, I looked over the drawing. It was one of my best, and I was proud of it. I was proud of all of my artwork, but this was one of my favorites.

When I looked up at the clock, I was surprised to see that it had been five hours.

My stomach growled and I realized I was starving.

I put the supplies away and stood up, stretching. Everything was tense, and I hurt from sitting in the same position for so long.

I walked to the living room, and saw that Thor and Peter were now out there.

"Did you get fed up with the nature documentary when you left?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah you guys are boring."

I sat down next to Peter, leaning my head on the back of the couch.

They decided to order pizza, and had to get six boxes.

Bucky and I could eat a box and a half in one sitting, and the others ate a ton too.

When the food got here, Peter watched with wide eyes as I ate just as much as the other guys, and I figured he must think that because I'm a girl I can't eat that much.

"Do you have any of those games played on boards?" Thor asked after a while.

"You mean board games?" Steve asked.

"Yes! Those."

Steve wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up, "I think there is a few around here somewhere."

Bucky and I cleaned up, and Steve came back with Monopoly.

I laid down on the couch while the guys sat around the game.

 **Another shorter one, but it is mostly a filler. Half of chapter nine will be filler, but chapter 10 through I think chapter 14 will have a lot of stuff going on.**


	9. Chapter 9

It was very amusing to see all these tough men gathered around a board game.

Loki was not very happy with the game, but played anyway.

I was laying on my stomach, supporting my head with my hands, watching them play.

They played several rounds, and Loki declared that the game was stupid and pointless.

Steve's phone rang, and he answered it. After a moment he put it on speaker.

" _Shots fired! Soldiers are shooting at civilians, we need back up, now!_ " Someone yelled through the phone.

"Gear up, meet me at the garage!" Steve yelled at us.

Thor and Loki were able to change with magic, but Peter, Steve, Bucky, and I needed to change the old fashioned way.

Bucky and I ran to our room.

I had tactical gear similar to Bucky's, a bulletproof vest with half a right sleeve, black cargo pants, black combat boots, and fingerless gloves.

The pants had several sheathes for knives, a holster for a pistol, and small bombs.

My boots had built in sheathes for knives, one in each boot, and I had a sword sheath on my back.

I put my weapons in their spot, and saw Bucky was geared up too.

We ran out of the room, and were joined by Peter in his Spiderman costume.

When we got to the garage, Steve, Thor, and Loki were waiting for us.

Bucky and I got on a motorbike, and Steve did the same. Peter went with Loki and Thor in an armored car, and we pulled out.

I could hear the gunshots before we saw the people.

My heart seemed to stop when I saw five people all huddled together, running.

Maria, Josh, the kids, and James.

A shooter aimed at them, and with a yell, I charged at him, pulled a knife from a sheath on my leg, and stabbed him in the neck.

The group stared at me shocked, and when I turned my head, they flinched back.

"James, get them to a safe place, _now_!" I yelled at him.

Bucky was shooting at the guys with guns, and I saw lightning out of the corner of my eye.

"Odessa!"

I turned my head to where Peter's voice was coming from, and I saw him kick a guy towards me. A familiar patch on his arm made me pause. The mark of Hydra.

Pulling my sword out, I slashed at his leg, making him fall to the ground.

More vehicles with Hydra agents were showing up, and I felt bullets ricocheting off of my left arm. Turning, I saw a guy shoot at me.

I walked towards him with my hand up to block the bullets. I grabbed his gun and hit him over the head with it. Another Hydra agent started shooting at me, and I used the last guy as a human shield, and then threw him at the one firing.

I felt a sharp sting in my neck, and when I went to feel what it was, I pulled away a tranquilizer dart.

And then everything faded to black.

 **Ok, ok. I know. Its really, really short, but I needed this and I couldn't think of something else to put here, so there.**


	10. Chapter 10

Everything was blurry.

People moved around me.

As my vision cleared, a man stopped in front of me.

"She's awake."

I recognized the man. He was one of the people who took care of me the three years I was at Hydra.

"Where am I?"

"Why, you're home."

"No, no. Where's Bucky?" I asked. The events before I fell unconscious fell into place.

"The Winter Soldier is not here."

He began to walk around me, holding a black book with a red spiral.

 _"Rose."_

"N-no. Stop."

 _"Wind."_

I tugged at the straps that held me down.

 _"Fire."_

I cried out as I felt myself slip away.

 _"Summer. Leaf."_

Screaming, I thrashed on the table where I was held down.

 _"Flame. Owl. Book."_

People gathered around us, curios to see what would happen.

 _"Two. Blood."_

Odessa was gone. All that was left was the Seventh Soldier.

"Release her!" the man yelled at two people.

They untied the straps, and I sat up, rubbing my wrists.

 _"Soldier?"_

 _"Ready to comply,"_ I said keeping my head down but looking up at him.

He extended his hand for me to take, and I did.

Once I was standing beside him, he led me to a chamber.

In the middle, there was a chair. This was where they took memories.

"Sit."

Doing as I was told, I sat down, waiting for the pain. Metal bands

The slabs of metal that covered about half of my face pressed against my skin, and I screamed. Pain surged through me, and one by one, Odessa's memories faded away. Soon, the name faded too.

When it was done, I was breathing heavily.

"Do you remember anything?" the man asked.

"Hail Hydra," I said looking up.

"Good."

The metal sheets pulled away, and the bands released my arms.

I stood, and he led me down another corridor, to a long room with a table.

Twenty one seats were at the table, nineteen of them filled. The people that were seated, were the Heads of Hydra.

Bowing my head, I looked up to see them looking at me approvingly.

"This is the Seventh Soldier?" A woman asked.

"Yes."

The man led me to the two empty seats, and gestured for me to sit. He took the other, and soon platters of food were carried in by workers.

The man leaned close to me, "Eat, show them you are at their level."

I took a steak and a spoonful of corn, a little less than the Heads. I began eating after they did, trying to show disrespect. The truth was, I was not at their level. They were the ones who gave the orders, I carried them out. I was their loyal servant.

There was little conversation, but after the plates were cleared, it was all business.

"After the fall of the S.H.I.E.L.D section, politicians have been getting too confident."

"We need to show that Hydra will not let it's self die out. We need a show of strength."

"Send the Seventh Soldier. Take down the most arrogant."

"We need to make sure her loyalties lie with us completely before any further action with her is taken. There cannot be another escape like with the Winter Soldier."

They came to the decision that they would continue to wipe my memory every few days, for a year while training me to be able to win any fight.

Pain seared through me as electrical shocks pulsed through wires that were connected to me.

"Again."

It came a third time. I groaned as the pain washed over me.

"Let her go."

Someone let me out of the restraints, and I stood shakily.

"Are you good?"

"Yeah," I breathed.

It was Scott, one of the doctors. He was always nice.

"You happy to go on a mission today? First one in a year," He asked while looking at a tablet that had my vitals displayed.

"Totally."

"Ok well you look good. Director Singh is waiting in the armory for you."

I nodded and navigated through the corridors to where the armory was located.

It was a huge room with enough weapons to supply an army. Singh was with a group of agents.

"They will be accompanying you," He told me as I walked up to them.

Nodding at the agents, I looked back at Singh. "What about gear? Weapons?"

He gestured at a mannequin that held black and red tactical gear. There were two holsters for pistols, several sheathes for knives, a belt that held ammo, grenades, everything I needed. The gear itself was made up of black pants with crimson highlights, black combat boots, bulletproof vest that had half of a right arm with crimson stripes, and a matching muzzle type thing that was similar to that of the Winter Soldier's.

"Its perfect."

"Get suited up and report to the front gates."

"Yes, Sir."

I was ecstatic as I put everything on.

When I was finished, I met the agents and we headed out to the gates. There was an armored vehicle waiting, and I got in the back with two of the agents. The other two sat up front. We were jostled around as we were driving.

I looked around the inside of the vehicle, and saw that there were backup weapons.

"Who is the target?"

"Some politician that is close to the president. He used to be on Hydra's payroll, but after the backfire of S.H.I.E.L.D., he has been getting too confidant. Take him out."

We stopped suddenly, and we jerked forwards. The agent I had been talking to nodded at the other, and they opened the doors.

I pulled out two knives and stepped outside.

Hearing yelling, I ran to see where it was coming from.

A man with a metal arm began to try and attack one of the agents.

Sliding the knives into their sheathes, I pulled out a pistol and began firing at him.

He turned, stunned, but then held his hand up to block the bullets. I shot until I was out of ammo, then tossed the gun away.

Running at him, I swung at his head, and the blow landed. He staggered backwards, and looked up, startled.

"Odessa?" He said, his voice pleading.

"Who's that?" I asked confused.

I heard movement behind me, and raised my arm too late. A blast shot my left arm off, breaking it by my shoulder.

Crying out in pain, I stumbled backwards. Another blast broke my right arm off.

Enraged, I ran to the vehicle, and climbed inside.

One of the agents climbed in the drivers side, and we sped off.

Leaning my head against the wall, I closed my eyes. How could this happen. I failed. They were going to be mad. I would be punished.

When we got back to Hydra, Scott ran towards me, along with Singh.

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"Take her to the operating room. Get the back up prosthetics. Now."

Scott put an arm around me and guided me to the operating room, where a mix of doctors and engineers were already waiting.

Another engineer brought in two metal arms, on that was a full left arm, and the other was the elbow down of a right arm.

They gave me a few shots, one must have been something to numb the pain and the other knock me out because when I woke up, I had two new metal arms.

My left arm had a red spiral like the book that Singh had.

I moved my fingers, and sighed heavily.

"She's awake, Sir."

Singh stepped into my line of sight.

"We have another mission. We need intel on the heros. You are to go back to them, claim you escaped. Every night you need to slip away and report anything you have learned to one of our agents. They are going to call you Odessa. That is not you're true name."

I nodded, taking in the information.

"I am sorry, but we need to make it look like you tried to fight back."

Before I could ask what it meant, he grabbed a knife and began to make small cuts on my face, chest, and shoulders. After that, he slashed my right leg.

Gasping in pain, I clenched my teeth and my hands gripped the table.

Blood dripped down my face, and onto the white clothes I was wearing.

"Go. Find the heros, and help Hydra take them down."

I stood, almost falling over in the process because I was still out of it.

Scott was there to make sure I didn't fall over before I left the compound.

"Good luck," He murmured.

It was a long, agonizing walk to the Avengers place, and I had to keep out of sight of civilians so that they didn't call the cops.

The blood had started to dry, and I was very uncomfortable.

"Spinning, spinning, the hands of time. Soon the hounds of Death shall dine."

I repeated the phrase over and over.

Dragging my leg as I limped along the road, I let the memories from Hydra fill my mind.

 _I was back in my room with Scott. He watched with interest as I drew him on a sketch pad with a regular pencil he had managed to get me._

 _"It's amazing how you can draw me without having me to stay in one position while you look at me," he remarked._

 _"I have no idea how I am able to do it. I think it has something to do with photographic memory or something."_

 _He was sitting next to me on the bed, our shoulders so close they were almost touching._

 _Scott was my one fried at Hydra. Everyone else I came in contact with was either a fighting opponent, engineer, doctor, a Head or Singh, or an agent._

 _Sure Scott was a doctor, but he took the time to really get to know me._

 _"You have training in a half hour. After that there is another round of memory suppression."_

 _I nodded._

 _"Spinning, spinning, the Hands of Time. Soon the hounds of Death shall dine," I murmured._

 _"Through the door, step inside. Soon your Fate shall be tied with mine," Scott finished._

 _Smiling softly, I focused back on my drawing. Everything was finished, I just needed to do shadows and shading._

 _Scott rested his head on my shoulder and I hummed._

Shaking my head, I snapped back to reality.

I could see the building getting closer and closer. Remember; They will call me Odessa. The Winter Soldier goes by Bucky. Captain America is Steve, Iron Man is Tony Stark, and then there is Thor and Loki.

I had lost quite a bit of blood on my walk, and my leg was throbbing.

Everything was getting blurry, and when I got to the gates, I pushed on the little button that activated the microphone.

"Help... Somebody..." I breathed before falling to the ground.

Shapes gathered around me and strong arms picked me up.

I was in.

The world went dark.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up in a room that was strangely familiar.

The Winter Soldier, Bucky, was sitting on a chair next to the bed.

Groaning, I sat up and looked around.

"You're up."

I turned my head and saw it was the Winter Soldier.

"Hey."

He stood up and leaned over me, and using one hand, he tipped my chin up and pressed his lips against mine.

It felt good. It felt really good.

I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him into me.

After a minute, we pulled away, panting.

There was a knock on the door, and I tensed up.

The Winter Soldier walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Steve.

"You're arms."

He rushed towards me, and I flinched back.

Singh said they couldn't be trusted. For all I knew, they could try and inject me with something.

Gently, he held up my left arm and inspected the new red spiral.

"How long was I out?"

"Two hours," the Winter Soldier told me.

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked.

"Tired. I-I just want to rest."

It was the truth, but I knew I needed to act like I was still getting over being at Hydra for a year.

Steve nodded and left the room, but the Winter Soldier stayed.

He took my hand in his own, and supported his head with his other hand.

I knew Odessa was close with him, and so I moved over so there was room for him.

Hydra had told me that Odessa and Bucky were close, and that her first worry was for him.

He smiled softly and laid next to me, wrapping an arm around me.

It was so uncomfortable.

 _Do it for Hydra_ , a voice chimed in my head.

When I woke up again, the clock said 9:30 pm.

Slowly, I untangled myself from the Winter Soldier. His hand reached up and grabbed mine, and his eyes opened.

"Where are you going?" He asked, still half asleep.

"I'll be back in a minute."

Sighing sleepily, he turned over and went back to sleep.

Slipping out of the room, I almost ran into a teenage boy.

"You're back!"

He wrapped his arms around me, and I stood there, shocked.

After a moment, I awkwardly wrapped my own arms around him.

Peter Parker. Spiderman. Lives with his aunt May.

"Hey, Peter."

"What are you doing up?"

"I uh just need some fresh air," I said hesitantly.

We talked for a minute, and then he went back to bed.

Going as fast as I could, I ran outside and to the gates, where an Agent was waiting in the shadows.

"I'm in. They don't seem to suspect anything as of right now. They are just glad Odessa is back."

The agent nodded, and got on a motorcycle before driving away.

I hurried back to the room, and saw that the Winter Soldier was still asleep.

Climbing back into the bed, I left myself fall asleep.

I woke up to the Winter Soldier wrapped around me. It was irritating. People were too clingy.

Sighing, I moved away from him and sat up. I grabbed a fresh set of clothes, a dark red tank top and black leggings.

When I went into the joined bathroom, I was amazed at how big it was.

Cranking the water on until steam started to fill the room, I got under the water.

Where my cuts were, it stung but it was nice to get cleaned up.

"You didn't wake me up."

Turning my head, I saw the Winter Soldier leaning against the closed door.

"Sorry."

I turned off the water and used my hands to get as much water out of my hair as I could. Stepping out of the shower, I grabbed the towel I had set aside.

"The others are all doing stuff so I figured we could just lay around here all day."

"Uh I don't know."

Drying off, I changed into the clothes I had gotten.

I needed to find out information about the heros for Hydra, and I couldn't very well do that laying in bed.

"Ok well I have to talk to Steve about something anyway so I will see you in a few."

"Yeah."

After he left, I wandered around the compound.

"I can help pay for the security, you just make sure that they are people who can be trusted."

I looked inside a room, and saw Tony Stark pacing back and forth while talking to someone.

"Yes, I know. Extra people around all major politicians and government officials in the area."

I listened in for several minutes. From what I had heard, they were doubling up security around the most important people, people that Hydra might try and target. When he hung up, I quickly made my way back to the room.

The Soldier wasn't back yet, so I started to look around what had been Odessa's room.

There were pictures of her and Steve, and some of just Steve.

I discovered a box under the bed that held several sketch books. Sitting on the ground, I began to look through them.

There were drawings of the Soldier and Steve, and then one of the Soldier, Steve, Peter, and who must've been Loki.

Along with the drawings of people, there were self portraits, and the rest were mainly landscape.

Some of the ones I thought were especially beautiful, was a rainforest with small lizards and frogs. There was a mountain range with birds soaring through the clouds. There was a sunset over an ocean, and the waves looked as if the would start moving at any time. A waterfall into a lake surrounded by trees with a sky dotted with fluffy clouds. A deer stood at the edge of the forest.

I ran my fingers over the page.

My head snapped up when the door opened. The Soldier walked in, followed by Steve.

"I'd forgotten about all of these," I said, making my voice sound like I thinking about something.

Closing the book, I put it away with the others.

"Do you want to watch a movie? We can catch you up on stuff."

"Sure."

Great. Just great.

The entire day had been wasted except for when I found out about the security. I was now laying in bed, waiting for the soldier to fall asleep.

Finally, I heard a change in his breathing, and after about five minutes I slipped out of the room.

When I got to the front gates, I saw that another agent was here.

"They are doubling security around all government officials, and all major politicians in the area."

The agent nodded and drove off.

When I got back to the room, I quietly opened the door and backed into the room, watching the hallway.

I turned around and the lamp on the bedside table clicked on. I froze, and saw Steve and the Winter Soldier sitting on the bed, waiting for me.

Straightening my back, I met their eyes.

"So you've found me out."

"You were never really back, were you, Odessa?" the Winter Soldier asked.

"That's not my name."

"Yes, it is."

I glared at them, and slowly reached my hand behind me to grab the doorknob.

When I grabbed it, the Winter Soldier looked at my hand, and grabbed a gun.

Before I could get out the door, he shot me with a tranquilizer dart.

I groaned as I fell to the ground and the world went dark.

Chains bound my hands together, and I had them around my feet too. The chains were connected to the wall.

Standing up, I saw that there was a glass wall on the other side of the room.

Tony, Steve, the Winter Soldier, Thor, Loki, and the Secretary of State were on the other side.

I ran as far as my chains let me.

"I'm going to kill you! Hydra is coming. You can't hide!" I screamed.

The men left the small room on the other side of the glass.

I let out another scream and pulled at the chains.

 **Okay, so I have some thing to talk about. First off: Updates. I am doing things this next Thursday, and then I will be able to work on chapters for most of Friday. Then, I will be unable to update much this weekend, but if I finish any chapters over the weekend, they will be out around Sunday. Second: If you were wondering why Dessa keeps referring to herself before the year with Hydra as Odessa, it is because she was told all she was, was the Seventh Soldier. She was told that Odessa was like another person. Third: The reason she says "the Winter Soldier" instead of Bucky, is because Hydra calls him that (Almost every time I typed Winter Soldier, I put Bucky, so that was hard).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please don't get mad at me for this chapter. I am looking for prompt ideas for more books. Please give me ideas.**

"Too much noise. Too many pictures."

I was pacing back and forth in my cell, my hands over my ears.

"Pain. Blood. So much blood," I broke off laughing, and ended up doubling over with my hands on my knees. "Too many trains, not enough track. Always blood. Blood. Odessa? Am I Odessa, is she Odessa?"

Standing up, I tipped my head side to side.

"Too many pictures. So fast. Too fast. Turn it off. Kill switch. Pain. Pain. So much pain. I cause pain. In pain. Pain in my head, pain in my arms. Heads. Twenty heads. Cut one off, two grow back."

Nothing made sense. Images flashed behind my eyes.

 _Laughing with a group of people._

 _Lunging at a girl while I screamed._

 _Two kids, both only having one arm._

 _Giraffes._

"Guns and knives, guns and knives. Cut one off, two grow back."

"She's been like this for days."

Whipping my head around, I saw three men watching me.

"You mean she's been insane for two days."

"Yes."

"Can't we do something for her?"

"Put her down. It will be better for her."

I ran at the people, hissing, only for my chains to yank me back.

"Pictures and noise. They cloud my mind, my eyes they blind. Always going, always playing. Rewind my mind, my hands unbind."

"Is she trying to tell us something?" A man with shoulder length brown hair asked.

"Rewind my mind, my hands unbind!" I yelled.

There was a part that was not totally crazy. That part was trying to send a message.

"Hydra. They suppressed her memories, what if they are surfacing and its too much input?"

"Too many pictures. Too many trains, not enough track. Rewind my mind, my hands unbind. Cut one off, two more grow back. Rewind my mind, my hands unbind," I growled out, pacing again.

"Too many pictures, her memories. Trains? Track?" the man with brown hair asked again.

"Train of thought?" The blonde one suggested.

"Okay so memories and thoughts. Cut one off, two more grow back. Hydra, like in the myth. When you cut a head off, two more grew back in its place. The last part. Her time with Hydra?"

The door opened behind them, and three more people came in. A kid, a second blonde, one with black hair.

"What is wrong with her?" the kid yelled.

"Scenes in ink before I sink. Scenes in ink before I sink," I kept repeating the phrase, hoping they could figure it out.

"Go get a pen and paper."

The kid ran off.

"Too many pictures, not enough space. A race to get them in another place."

When the kid got back, he gave a pen and several sheets of paper to the brown haired man

The man opened the door cautiously, and extended his hand with the pen and papers.

I snatched them from him and sat on the ground, frantically starting to draw.

One armed kids. Giraffe.

A scene started to develop, one-armed kids pointing at a giraffe.

When that was done, I reached for another sheet.

Instead of drawing, I wrote the memories down as they came.

 _Walking in a city._

 _Rocks thrown._

 _A boy beaten._

 _Diner._

 _Friend._

 _Pie._

 _Movies._

 _Sister._

 _Mother._

 _Sparring._

 _Plums._

 _Police._

I was shaking, and the letters were jagged but I didn't stop.

A wave of pain hit, and I dropped the pen, my hands flying to my head.

"So much pain, causing it, receiving it."

I shook my head, trying to clear the thoughts.

 _Buzzing. Screaming. I was screaming. Pain washed over me. I was secured in a metal chair, and metal slabs were shooting electricity through me._

I was brought back to reality when arms wrapped around me, and someone pulled me against their chest.

"Everyone out!" Someone yelled.

The door shut, and I was left with the person.

Tears streamed down my face, and I was shaking worse than before.

More memories, happy ones poured in.

 _I pushed myself further into the wall, trying to get away from the man in front of me. He was wearing an all navy blue outfit with a silver star on his chest. He was holding a circular metal shield, and had a matching blue helmet with a silver star._

 _The man let his shield drop, and he held his hand up in front of him._

 _"I'm not going to hurt you."_

 _I was bleeding from several wounds, and I had a nasty cut on my leg._

 _"My name is Steve. What is you name?" He asked gently as he took his helmet off._

 _"I-I don't know."_

Right after that, another memory took its place.

 _I was with Steve in an apartment, he was looking through a journal._

 _"How do you know he will be here?" I asked, tipping my head to the side._

 _"I don't."_

 _The hair on the back of my neck stood up, and I got a sinking feeling._

 _Turning around, I saw Bucky standing behind us._

 _"Explain."_

Another.

 _I was laying in bed with Bucky, and I reached up to move hair out of his face._

 _He smiled softly in his sleep and pulled me closer to him._

"B-Bucky?"

His hand tipped my chin up, and for the first time in what felt like forever, I saw Bucky, not the Winter Soldier.

"What do you remember?"

"You and Steve."

My stomach was achingly empty, and it felt like it would start eating itself.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

He kissed my forehead and stood up, "I'll get you some food."

My heart dropped when he closed the door to the cell and then the door to the outside.

Pain seared through me again, and I felt the madness creep back in.

I cried out and grabbed my head, falling to the ground.

 _I was walking along a beach holding a boy's hand._

 _"How does it feel to be fifteen?" he asked._

 _"The same as it did to be fourteen."_

 _We walked for several minutes. And then he dropped to the sand._

 _A dart was embedded into his neck, and from the corner of my eye, I saw soldiers with a weird symbol on their uniforms._

 _I felt a sting on my own neck, and I fell to the ground next to him._

 _When I woke up, my right hand was gone, replaced with a metal prosthetic._

 _Frantically, I looked around, and saw that there were soldiers in the room, along with doctors, and a man that radiated power._

 _Strength pulsed through me, and when I looked at myself, I noticed I was lean, with arms that clearly had muscle._

 _"W-what happened to me?" I croaked._

 _"You are now serving a righteous, and higher power. Hail Hydra."_

Hands grabbed my arms and I panicked, lashing out.

"Odessa, hey. Hey."

I looked up to see the brown haired man.

"Who are you?" I demanded, pulling away from him.

Pain washed over his face, and he looked heartbroken.

"You don't remember?"

He reached for me, and I crawled backwards.

"I brought you food," he said softly, pushing a plate with mashed potatoes, corn, bread, and steak with a glass of water.

I narrowed my eyes, suspecting poison.

Where did that thought come from? Why did I think about that when he offered food?

Understanding flashed through his eyes, and he tried every piece of food, and took a drink from the water, demonstrating that there was no poison.

Darting forward, I grabbed the plate, and began to eat. Who knows when my next meal could be. They might try and pull something next time they fed me since I took food this time.

When I had finished, I crawled over to where the papers were.

I scanned them, and the memories came back. With them, the memories of Bucky and Steve that had came back a few minutes also returned.

Writing them down, I didn't want to forget them.

It might be better for them to think that I don't remember anything until the rest came back.

Bucky started talking, telling me about a time from when he and Steve were kids.

I started to draw with the pen, and I let my hand take over, not focusing on what I was drawing.

 _There was a blanket around my shoulders, and Steve was leading me into a building._

 _We stepped into an elevator, and when it reached the floor he had chosen, there were five people waiting._

 _"This is Odessa," he told them, gesturing at me. I shrank under their gazes, and I wanted to run._

 _A woman with short red hair stepped forward._

 _"My name is Natasha. That's Tony, Bruce, Sam, and Maria."_

 _"Hello," I whispered._

Shaking my head softly, I realized I had drawn Bucky. I glanced over at him, and he was still going on with his story.

Folding the piece of paper, I slid it under the other blank pages.

Laying on my side facing away from Bucky, I tried to fall asleep to the sound of his voice. I hadn't slept in two days and I was mentally and physically exhausted.

The cement floor was cold and I couldn't get in a comfortable position.

I curled up in a ball, but it did nothing except make my back hurt.

A hand on my shoulder startled me, and I moved away from it.

It was Bucky.

He was holding two thick blankets and a pillow from my bed.

I took them from him and folded one of the blankets in half so that it would make a better mattress. Setting the pillow on the end of the blanket, I used the other to cover up with, and I let myself fall asleep.

The next day I was moved to a different cell that had a desk and chair, a small table, and a bed.

On the desk was a pile of empty sketchbooks and drawing supplies, and notebooks.

Bucky came in several times to talk to me, and I pretended to ignore him, when I was really listening.

The only other person that came in was Steve, but he didn't talk.

I think they were keeping Peter away from me so he didn't need to see me any other way than how I used to be.

I spent a month in that cell, and all of my memories had come back a week ago..

Bucky hadn't in to see me in a week, and I had drawn about thirty pictures of him, Steve, Peter, and Thor and Loki, along with Nat.

They were scattered all over the room, and I was currently laying on the bed staring at the wall, singing softly to myself.

I heard the door open, and someone walked in.

Turning over, I saw Bucky. Finally.

He was holding one of the drawings of him in his Winter Soldier gear.

"Hey, Soldier," I whispered.

Dragging his gaze away from the paper in his hand, he looked at me.

"How long?"

"Since you stopped visiting."


	13. Chapter 13

**_Ok so realized that the script I had written for chapters thirteen and fourteen, well I covered all of that in chapter twelve. Oops. Please, please, please. Let me know what you think, what you like, don't like, what you would like to see, and anything else._**

I was currently standing with my arms crossed over my chest, glaring at Steve, Tony, and the Secretary of State through the glass.

"You can not be let out. You have terrorized people, killed people."

"I wasn't in control. I'm not the bad guy," I snapped.

"Odessa," Steve started to say in his 'Now lets be reasonable' voice. "We know that, but what if something happened and your Hydra programming took over you?"

"Then you lock me up again, but only if I hurt someone, and the other Avengers don't count."

"You cannot let her back out!" the Secretary snapped.

After they argued for what felt like forever, the Secretary reluctantly agreed to what I had said about if I start to lose control, they lock me up again, but that if I went haywire at the Avengers compound, that didn't count as there were people who could get me under control.

Apparently Bucky was busy, so he wasn't here.

I walked into the kitchen, and saw Peter.

When he noticed me, his eyes went wide.

"Mr. Stark!"

His voice was panicked.

Tony walked in the room, "It's okay kid. She's good now."

After this registered in Peter, he ran towards me and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back, tears forming.

"Hey, kid."

When he pulled away, he noticed my new arms. I hadn't ever really looked at them, and they were different than my old ones.

Other than the red spiral, the design was a little different.

Peter ran his fingers over the spiral.

Steve walked in and rested his hand on my other shoulder, "I missed you."

I smiled softly.

I had missed everyone too, but I really wanted to see Bucky. It was kind of weird to not have him here.

Peter suggested that we watch a show, and he put on _The 100_. He rested his head on my shoulder and I wrapped an arm around him.

We got about five episodes in when Bucky showed up.

I stood up and we walked into the kitchen.

"You're out."

"Yeah."

Something was defiantly off.

"Tony and Steve said I shouldn't leave for a week or two."

"Oh."

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?"

"It's weird being out."

He nodded and after an uncomfortable moment of silence, we walked back into the living room.

Peter had taken over the couch, laying on his back. When he saw me come back, he sat up.

We kept watching the show, but I was hardly paying attention. All of my thoughts were directed at Bucky, or rather why he was acting so weird. A year ago, he probably would've kissed me when he saw me out of the cell, but now he could barely look at me.

"I'm going to go to the gym."

I stood up and made my way to the indoor gym, pleased that everything was still as it had been last time I was here. It was nice to have something that hadn't changed.

In truth, I wasn't here to work out. I just wanted to go somewhere I knew people hardly ever went to.

Sitting on one of the mats, I crossed my legs and put my head in my hands.

So much had changed, was different.

Peter looked older, he had grown a little. He had more muscle.

Bucky was acting strange, he had been barely looking me in the eye.

Steve was the only one who had seemed to stay the same. He still looked at me like I was a normal person, like I hadn't been kidnapped three times now by and evil organization who brainwashed me and made me kill. He didn't look at me like I had gone insane.

 _Steve led me to a room, and when he opened the door, I wanted to cry._

 _It was a fully furnished room, a bed with a huge royal blue comforter and silver sheets, a black dresser and matching bedside table. There was even a soft couch by the window. There were several tall but thin bookshelves, a flat screen tv, and a connecting bathroom._

 _I put my hand to my mouth as I looked around._

 _"Is this... mine?" I asked breathlessly._

 _Steve nodded and I turned around and hugged him. He chuckled and hugged me back._

I missed those days when Steve had first taken me in. They were so nice. I never felt like I was broken, like I had been used to kill. I never felt like I was a weapon. I just felt... happy.

A tear ran down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away.

Looking down at my lap, I massaged my left hand with my right. Even though it was just metal, I could feel things.

Before Hydra, this was something I often did when I was worried or in thought. It was comforting.

Turning my head to look out the window, I saw that it was getting dark.

I stood up and walked to my room.

Everything was the same.

Except for one thing. All of Bucky's stuff was gone, and I assumed it was because I hadn't been here for a year and then I was back for two nights and then they locked me up for a month.

Still, it made my heart sink.

I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, and got into bed. I waited for about half an hour until I heard the door to the room Bucky had been given open and then shut.

Burying my head in my pillow to muffle the sounds, I cried. My hear shattered. I ended up crying myself to sleep at some point.

The next morning, I numbly got into the shower.

After I got out, I put on a grey sweatshirt and leggings. Walking to the kitchen, I saw that no one had been up, or at least the hadn't been in the kitchen.

I made myself a cup of coffee, and I could faintly hear Bucky's door open and close.

He walked in the kitchen dressed in sweats and a tight shirt.

"There's coffee."

Nodding, he grabbed a cup and poured some for himself.

We stood in silence for about ten minutes.

Without a word, he left.

Sighing, I rinsed my cup out and put it in the dishwasher. After that I went to my room, and pulled on a pair of gloves and put on my combat boots.

I walked outside, and took in a deep breath. Pulling the hood of my sweatshirt on, I began to walk to the city.

When I got there, I mostly kept my head down. My feet took me past the diner, and when I looked inside, I saw Bucky, James, and a girl laughing while they sat in our booth.

A wave of sadness washed over me.

Apparently they found a replacement.

I kept walking until I got to the park where I had met Maria, Josh, and the kids.

Sitting down on a bench, I watched people walk around with their partners, friends, and a few kids played with a dog.

A small smile crept onto my face when I saw the kids played with the dog.

They would throw a ball, and when the dog would bring it back, it would run off with the ball and the kids would chase it, smiling and laughing.

 _I ran after a little girl, and I realized we were both five. We were playing a game of tag, and every time I would get close, she would speed up._

 _An older boy pushed her to the ground, and I ran to help her up._

 _He started laughing, and I swung my arm and punched him in the nose._

 _Stumbling back a few steps, his hand went to his nose, and when he pulled it away, blood covered his nose._

 _I stepped in front of my sister, and he ran away._

I laughed softly at the memory.

Looking around again, I saw something that broke my heart.

It was Bucky. And the girl.

They were kissing, his arm was around her, and her hands were on his shoulders.

They pulled away, and he was smiling.

He looked up and met my eyes.

Tears sprang into my eyes, and I stood up and walked away.

Wiping the tears away with a gloved hand, the pieces snapped into place.

That's why he stopped coming to see me.

That's why he was acting so weird, not meeting my eyes and hardly speaking.

That's why his stuff wasn't in my room and he didn't come in last night.

When I got out of the city, I ran back to the compound, slamming my bedroom door.

I ripped my gloves off and threw my boots by the door, and sat on the bed, my head in my hands, sobbing.

About five minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and Bucky opened it.

"Go away."

"Dessa-"

"Don't call me that! You didn't even tell me. That was why you stopped visiting. That was why you couldn't even look me in the eyes," I growled.

Glaring up at him, I saw his face. He was devastated.

"You were gone for a year... and then when you came back, you weren't the same."

"Get out."

He sighed, and left.

As soon as the door was shut, I let myself crumble.

Crying softly, all I could think about was all those kisses we had shared a year ago. I loved him. I really loved him.

I remembered all of the times he done small things, but things that made my heart race.

 _When we got to the airport before we fought Tony, and he grabbed my hand._

 _Every morning when we were in our apartment and breakfast was ready._

 _When he would stay up with me at night because I had an episode or a nightmare about Hydra._

 _The gentle touches and the times I would catch him watching me._

Now he would be doing those things with someone else.

I would have to see him every day, knowing that he left me for another person while I had been kidnapped and then when I had gone crazy after.

My phone which was on the bedside table buzzed, and I reached for it.

 **James: Bucky told me you are okay. Can we meet up? I missed you.**

 **Me: Yeah sure.**

Sighing, I wiped my tears and put my gloves and boots back on.

He wanted to meet up at the diner, and I saw the girl and Bucky.

I forced my face to go emotionless.

James stood up and gave me a hug.

He sat down, and I sat down next to him, directly across from the girl.

Watching the girls face, I took my gloves off.

Her eyes went wide, and she looked at Bucky.

" _Detalii, detalii_ (Details, details)," I said meeting Bucky's eyes.

"Jessica, this is Odessa. Odessa, Jessica."

I nodded slightly at the girl, who looked like she had seen a ghost.

James started to talk about things that the three of us had done, and he hinted at Bucky and I being together.

Jessica looked like she was trying to hide fear whenever she looked at me or heard my name.

The whole time, I had been carefully boxing away my feelings. This was something I had learned to do at Hydra.

Bucky seemed to notice the change in how I sat and his eyes were full of pain.

 _This is the result of your actions, buddy._

 _ **Okay so I cried while writing this. Honsostly, I was running out of ideas and then my ex texted me and I was like, "Hey I could totally make a modified version of my break up, and use it in my story!" So yeah. Let me know what you think.**_


	14. Chapter 14

I swung at Peter, and he caught my fist in his hand.

"Good."

Catching him by surprise, I punched him in the stomach.

He stumbled backwards, his arm over his stomach.

"Why did you do that?"

"You were too focused on blocking my last blow, that you didn't consider that I might try and catch you by surprise," I said circling him. "Again."

He ran at me and we started to trade punches.

His leg swung up and almost hit my head, but I caught his ankle. Peter's eye went wide as I threw his leg to the side and he rolled on the ground.

"Again."

"We've been doing this all morning and you didn't even let me eat. Can we take a break?"

"Do you think your opponent will stop because you are hungry? Again."

Grunting, he pushed himself off the ground and got in a defensive stance.

I could already see several spots where he left himself open.

Advancing on him, I feigned a punch and grabbed his arm pulling him into a chokehold.

He kicked up and used his momentum to knock me onto my back.

"So you have actually been learning."

I got up and walked to my bag and tossed him a protein bar. He caught it and gave it a dubious look.

"Eat it."

Taking on for myself, I bit into it, watching his face.

"This isn't breakfast," Peter stated holding it up after he took the wrapper off.

"Yes it is. Eat it."

Giving it a weird look, he bit into it. His weird look changed into a pleased expression.

"It isn't _too_ bad..."

Rolling my eyes, I finished mine and threw the wrapper away.

Hearing footsteps, I turned my head to see Bucky and Vanessa.

"Are you torturing him again?" Bucky asked.

"I am doing no such thing! He needs to get better at hand to hand."

"I can manage just fine without it!" Peter protested.

"Well we better hope, seeing how bad you are."

Bucky walked in and Vanessa hesitantly followed.

He took his shirt off and threw it on the ground, "Go against me."

I gave him a look, "You know you are going to get your ass kicked."

"Odessa Thorne, you are just way too confident."

Smirking I circled him slowly.

"What? The great Bucky Barnes thinks he can win?" I taunted.

His eyes narrowed and he rushed at me.

He swung at my head and I ducked, slamming my elbow into his back.

Spinning around, we started to get brutal. His fist met my jaw and I stumbled backwards a few steps and spit out blood.

The whirring of our metals arms and the sounds of blows landing was all that could be heard, and I saw Vanessa with a horrified look on her face from the corner of my eye.

Swinging my leg out, I kicked the back of his knee and pushed him onto the ground. Before he could get up, I pinned his metal arm above his head and straddled his chest.

Breathing heavily, I laughed.

"Told you."

He laughed and rested his head on the ground.

We were both exhausted, as we matched each other almost perfectly blow for blow.

Vanessa's expression was priceless, and Peter was just watching with wide eyes.

I stood up and offered my hand to him.

He took it and I helped him stand.

"I'm gonna get in the shower. You can go get something to eat if you need to," I told Peter.

When I was about to leave, I heard Vanessa whisper yell at Bucky, "How could you fight her?"

Turning around, I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you are one of those girls who think a guy shouldn't hit a girl no matter what."

She looked at me with wide eyes, and I realized she was scared of me.

 _Good_.

I walked away and went to my room.

Grabbing a baggy short sleeved shirt and leggings, I threw them on my bed and got in the shower.

When I went to the kitchen, I saw Bucky on the couch watching tv.

"She leave?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"In the bathroom."

I nodded, and we sat in silence for about ten seconds.

"What was it like, being back at Hydra?" he asked softly.

"It wasn't as bad as it used to be. They included me in everything, treated me more like a person. I went through memory suppression almost every day so I think that's why I went a little insane. There was a doctor who was really nice. He was the only person who ever cared to ask how I was."

Bucky nodded and took my hand gently in his own, "I'm sort for not telling you. When you got back... it was like a dream. And then you went crazy and I met Vanessa. I felt terrible when I stopped going to see you. I didn't think it would affect you so much."

I sighed softly.

"I still love you," he whispered so softly I could barely hear him.

I gave him a confused look.

"I do. When I met Vanessa it was like I had another person that I could always be with, and then I saw you. It broke my heart because I realized that I never felt the same for Vanessa that I did with you. Now I can't stop comparing her to you."

Smiling sadly, I rubbed his knuckles, "You are with her now. You need to tell her this stuff so she doesn't learn later on and it be worse than it could have been. But I don't know if we could ever be how we used to be."

Heels clicked on the smooth floor and I let go of his hand.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Giving Bucky a slight nod, I stood up and went to my room.

A half an hour later I heard Vanessa yelling, and I rolled my eyes.

Honestly, I had no idea what Bucky saw in her. Every time I had seen her, she was either terrified, acted entitled, or was jealous.

After the yelling stopped, I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, and I saw Venessa who was fuming.

I opened the cabinet to get a glass, and when I turned around she was glaring at me.

Not knowing what I had done, I filled the glass up.

"This is all your fault!" she growled.

I started to choke on the water, and I looked at her confused.

"What did I do?"

"You just had to come back and try and steal him away, didn't you?" she demanded.

Setting the glass down, I met her eyes, "I had no intention of causing any trouble between you and him. Whatever is going on, I was not trying to start anything."

"You are just jealous that I got him and you lost him."

Scoffing, I walked up to her, "Excuse me, I trying to stay out of your guys' relationship, I'm sorry that we are still friends," I told her, rolling my eyes.

She tried to shove me, but I moved back one step.

Lifting her hand, she went to slap me, but I grabbed her wrist tightly.

"You saw what I did to Bucky. A full grown man, who is enhanced. You do not want to try me."

Vanessa glared at me, and ripped her hand away.

She tried to punch me this time.

 _This girl does not learn._

I grabbed her by the neck and held her down on the counter. She tried to get out of my grasp, but I didn't budge.

"Let's be sensible now. Like adults. Use that brain of yours to figure out that if you try and get in a fight with me, you will not walk away perfectly fine. Do not blame me for stuff that is between the two of you. It is not my fault for how Bucky feels, that is all him."

I heard footsteps coming down the hallway, and Steve, Bucky, and Peter walked in, wide eyed.

"What is going on?" Bucky demanded.

"She attacked me! I didn't do anything and she just went after me!" Vanessa cried out.

Rolling my eyes, I let her go.

"I came in to get a glass of water and she started accusing me of things that are not one me, and then proceed to try and pick a fight. I was making sure she didn't get herself hurt."

Crossing my arms, I raised an eyebrow at her.

Bucky walked over to her, "Are you okay?"

"She's fine. Check the cameras if you really don't believe me."

Her eyes went wide, and sure enough they pulled the camera feed up and it showed what had happened.

Bucky glared at Vanessa.

"You blatently lied. This shows exactly what Odessa said happened. You were accusing her of trying to get between us, and then after you tried to hit her, she held you down."

She glared at me, and I put on my 'Mess with me and you will need stitches' face and she looked back at Bucky.

"Get out," he told her.

Vanessa's eyes went wide and she stormed out.

I walked back to my room and I heard Bucky following me.

He shut the door and locked it.

Raising an eyebrow I sat down on the bed.

"Sorry about her."

I shook my head, "You don't need to apologize. What did you see in her anyway?"

"When we met she was really nice and we got along really well. I didn't think that she would get so jealous."

"Well they all can't be people who were controlled by an evil organization for years that has metal arms, PTSD, and killed countless people," I said looking at him from the corner of my eye, small smile on my lips.

It had the intended effect and he smiled and shook his head.

My heart skipped a beat and I felt a flutter of happiness until I realized we weren't together and I shouldn't be feeling this way.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we stayed like that for several comfortable moments until Steve burst through the door, panic written all over his face.

"You guys need to get out here," he breathed.

 **Okay, so sorry if this chapter totally sucked. I had really bad writers block but I kept telling myself that I needed to get a chapter out because I won't be able to update for about two days. Since I started to go off script, I would write down what would happen and about how many words I wanted that thing to be, so if that helps anyone, there it is**.


	15. Chapter 15

The news was on, and it showed two people who looked similar to Bucky and I, shooting up a park. Five people were injured, seven dead. They didn't show the people, and the video was burry, but I could've sworn there were kids.

"Why would someone do this? I can understand framing me because of what recently happened with Hydra, but why Bucky?" I asked.

Steve shook his head, "It doesn't matter right now who it was or why they did it. The government is demanding that you two be taken to the supermax facility the Raft. Tony is trying to convince them that you are innocent or at least buy some time to prove it."

Tony walked into the room, "You guys have to get in here."

We followed him back to the conference room, and there were four government officials. They glared at my arms, and then at Bucky's.

"You two are coming with us to the Raft, and if you are in anyway innocent for the death of the seven innocent civilians, and the injured five, you will be set free. Hopefully you will stay at the Raft for the rest of your miserable lives," One of the men spat.

 _Wow okay._

I raised an eyebrow.

"When do you plan on taking them?" Steve asked.

"Now. They are a danger to the public and cannot be trusted."

My right hand started to twitch, but I ignored it.

"Can't you just give us twenty four hours to figure it out and let them stay here? If we can't you can take them but still let us try to prove their innocence," Steve almost pleaded.

"Presidents orders. They are to be taken to the Raft with us now, just be grateful that you might be able to get them out of this mess," one of the other men said. He looked to be the only one that wasn't fully convinced.

My right hand started to shake, and I grabbed my wrist with my other hand.

 _Why? Why did it always happen at the worst of times?_

"Steve."

He looked over at me, and noticed my hands.

"Bucky, get her out of here."

Bucky wrapped his arm around my shoulders and began to lead me out of the room.

"What is going on with her? Get them back in here!"

Footsteps followed us, and images flashed behind my eyes.

 _Held down in a metal chair, electric shocks ripping through me._

"No, no, no."

 _Screaming._

I tore away from Bucky, my hands covering my ears.

Someone grabbed my wrist, and I pushed them away.

It was one of the government people.

"Get her!"

I screamed and rushed at one of the others, intent on killing him.

Arms wrapped around my waist, and I tried to claw them away.

"Calm down! Odessa, calm down," Bucky murmured.

I went limp in his arms, the screaming in my head growing softer until it faded away.

"Cuff them."

Rough hands pulled me away from Bucky, and I was pushed to the ground with my hands behind my back. I felt the heavy shackles being secured around my wrists.

It was a blur as they took us outside to armored vehicles and I was put in a pod similar to the one I had been in when they took us away when the false doctor got us.

The ride was long, and after about an hour they transferred us to a helicopter.

I felt numb, the only thoughts I had were that I would never see Steve again. I had never told him how much it meant when he took me in. I had never told Natasha how much it meant to me when she welcomed me and was always there.

The helicopter flew over open ocean, and I could hear rain beating down.

When we reached the Raft, it was an amazing sight.

It seemed to rise from the ocean, a massive circular building concealed beneath the waves.

We landed and the pods were carried by machinery to a low level.

People stared at me, and I leaned my head back and closed my eyes to try and block them out.

They put Bucky and I in the same cell, but I knew that it was because the cell was so strong we wouldn't be able to get out.

There was a bed on either side of the room, and a door that led to smaller room that was a bathroom..

I sat on one of the beds, staring at my hands that were in my lap. Whoever set us up had a reason for doing so. They couldn't have done it just to do it. There had to be some motive or reason.

Who would want to kill people just to get us put away?

My first thought was Hydra. It wasn't the first time that someone had killed people to put blame on us so they could get us. The only thing with that was why now?

Why did they do it now? Why both of us and not just one?

We had been in there for about an hour when someone came with food.

"Who were those people that died?" I asked softly.

The woman looked sympathetic.

"A family, Maria and Josh Collins and there daughter and son, Zoe and Jake. The other three tried to stop the shooters."

I choked down a sob. They were dead. Maria, Josh, and the kids were _dead_.

" _No_. No there has to be some mistake. They aren't dead."

She opened a panel on the ground and slid two plates of food in with cups of water.

"I'm sorry."

I wanted to throw up. They were dead and the people must have known that we were close with them.

Whoever did this would have had to get close to us.

Names flashed through my mind. There was only one person I had ever told about the family other than Peter and Steve.

 _Scott_.

"Bucky. Did you ever tell anyone about Maria and Josh?" I asked.

"Vanessa, yeah."

I knew who had done this. They were going to die.

"I know who killed them," I spat.

He looked shocked.

"Your girlfriend and the only person at Hydra who was nice to me. They were the only ones who knew about Maria, Josh, and the kids."

His gaze hardened. The pieces were clicking into place.

"She must've been told to get close to you, find out about any people you cared about that could be easily taken out. Scott was my main doctor at Hydra. He was my friend."

"How do we convince these people that it was Hydra agents and not us? We don't have any proof."

I sighed.

"We hope that Steve and Tony can get us out. Then we deal with getting proof."

A wave of grief washed over me. Even if we could put the people who killed them behind bars, they were still dead.

I remembered when we took the kids to the Zoo. It was nice to pretend even for a few hours that we were a normal couple out with some friends and their kids. It was nice to see the looks of happiness on Zoe and Jake's faces. Maria and Josh were the only other people besides James and the Avengers to act like we were normal people, and not like we had been used as weapons.

Now they were gone. They were innocent, happy people that looked at us as they would any other person. They didn't deserve this fate.

Part of me hoped that when I saw Scott and Vanessa someone was there to keep me restrained. If not, I would kill them.

The other part of me wished that no one would be there to keep me restrained so that I could kill them.

Either way, I would try.

 **Okay. So there is something I need to say. This story will be coming to an end around chapter 20. That will be the end. I have plans for another story featuring Peter Parker as a character, though not as a love interest. I had previously posted the first chapter of the sequel before I planned to make it the sequel. Hopefully the first few chapters of the first book will be up in a week or two. I also wanted to let people know how much it means to me to have people read my book. The first thing I do in the morning after getting coffee and something to eat is go on here and check the reader count. So, thanks for reading, chapter 16 should be up in a few days.**


	16. Chapter 16

I stared up at the ceiling.

There was nothing to do in this stupid cell.

At least when I went crazy Steve and Tony let me have stuff to draw with.

We had been here for a week now, and I took it as a sign that they hadn't found any strong evidence.

I glared at Bucky who had started to pace.

"Keep doing that and you won't be able to stand," I growled.

He raised an eyebrow at me but sat down on his own bed, his back against the wall so he was facing me.

Examining my right hand, I ignored him.

I knew that I was being too harsh, but it was driving me crazy not being able to do anything.

I heard footsteps and turned my head. Steve and Tony were being escorted by several agents towards our cell.

"You find anything to get us out of here?"

Steve shook his head, "Not yet. They are pressing us for proof, but we can't figure anything out. The people that shot up the place made sure to make it pretty convincing. Wigs and stuff."

"Look into Vanessa. She might have been part of it."

He looked confused.

"Why?"

"Four of the people were a family that Buck and I were friends with. We each told one person about them. I told my doctor at Hydra, and he told Vanessa. We think the family was targeted on purpose."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "What makes you think that they would target those specific people?"

I scoffed.

"If we are right, it is Hydra. For all we know this could be them trying to tell us that breaking out of their control has consequences."

Nodding, Steve looked at Tony. The man sighed.

"Fine. We will look into her. You guys just sit tight."

"Do we have an choice?" I retorted.

-Third Person-

Steve paced around the room, deep in thought.

He looked up as two men along with Tony entered the room.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yes. Odessa believes she knows who is behind the shootings. A woman named Vanessa Stone, and a man named Scott Miles. The thinks they are working for Hydra, told to get close to her and Bucky. Four of the people killed were friends of theirs, and she said they might have been targeted, used to tell Bucky and Odessa that getting away from Hydra comes with a price."

One of the men rolled his eyes.

"You expect us to believe the word who has already killed dozens of people that claims to not have killed seven more?"

"We have video of Odessa and Barnes here, at the compound, before, after, and while the shooting was happening," Tony broke in.

He grabbed a remote and pointed it at a screen.

The screen flickered and then showed the footage of what had happened in the kitchen, Vanessa running out, Odessa and Bucky walking out of view.

Tony clicked a button and it changed to another camera that showed Odessa and Bucky walking to her room.

A few minutes later, Steve ran to the door and they emerged with him, looking confused. The time stamp was the same time as the shooting, showing that they were not at the scene, but at the compound.

The video also showed Bucky and Odessa being told what was happening.

Behind them, the live news footage of the impersonators shooting played on the tv.

Tony clicked the remote and the screen turned off.

"Is that enough?"

The man that had spoken before, sighed.

"We will need to scrub the footage, look for anything that might have been altered. Thorne and Barnes will be released into your custody within the hour."

Steve nodded and the men left.

-Back to Odessa-

"This is stupid."

We had been taken out of the cell, and were currently being searched for weapons.

Like, how could we get weapons? We were in a cell for weeks and now they want to search us?

They put us in cuffs, which was again, stupid, and led us up to the helipad.

Steve and Tony were waiting for us.

"They aren't letting you off the hook for now. They need to look over a few videos that we gave them, and when they see that it is proof you are innocent, then you are good."

I scoffed.

Tony led us to the jet and we got in.

Bucky was behind me with Steve getting in last.

The ride was silent, and no one said anything, but I could feel the tension of not knowing if we would really be free, and if we were, what the terms of our freedom would be. When the jet landed, I saw Peter waiting for us.

As soon as I got off, he ran over to me and I hugged him.

"Hey, kid."

Not even two minutes later, Tony got a call.

It was one of those weird hologram things, and it showed Ross, the guy that locked us away.

"The video is clean. Barnes and Thorne are free to go but with certain... conditions. Approved by the President."

"Yeah, what are they?" Tony asked.

"First, they are not to have any part in taking down Hydra. Second, they must have no connections with the Avengers. This means living with or communication."

Steve looked shocked, "Wait are you saying that even though they are free, they cannot have anything to do with us?"

Ross met Steve's gaze, "Yes, Captain. That is exactly what we are saying. There is a house in Washington that we have picked. Barnes and Thorne have forty-eight hours to pack up, say goodbye, and then get on the next flight to Washington."

Rage built up inside me. How dare they say that we had to leave everything behind? Our friends, family. They wanted us to cut all ties to our old lives.

Steve looked at us, and nodded slightly.

I felt defeated. I couldn't get justice for Maria, Josh, and the kids. We were free, but prisoners in a life we had no say in. I had to leave the only other person who had made me feel wanted, the only person who saw that I could be more.

"Okay," Tony said, ending the call.

"Look, I know this isn't ideal-" Steve started to say

"Yeah, no kidding. We just got done with being prisoners, and now we are told that we have to completely uproot this life and change it!" I seethed.

A metal hand rested on my shoulder, and it was hard to keep this anger.

"We gotta go, Dessa," he murmured.

"I know," I breathed out.


	17. Chapter 17

I went back to my room to pack, sighing as I looked at the photos on my dresser. Picking one up, the memory washed over me.

 _It was the first time in the four months I had been with the Avengers that I was able to get out of the Avengers Tower._

 _Steve had taken me to this book store and let me pick any books I wanted. When we left, I had about ten books. After that, he brought me to an art store and I got tons of drawing supplies and about five sketchbooks._

 _When we got back home, I spent hours in my room, looking up random pictures on the internet and drawing them. Steve walked in and smiled when he saw me._

Sighing, I gathered up the pictures and placed them in a wooden box.

I felt numb as I packed my clothes, my drawings and utensils.

A soft knock on the door caught my attention. Looking up, I saw Bucky.

"Hey."

"Hey," I whispered.

He walked over to me, and wrapped his arm around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed softly, looking down at my packed bags.

"I know it's different for you, leaving. Just want you to know I'm here."

I hummed, closing my eyes, "I know. It's hard to leave this place, these people. Especially leaving Steve."

Feeling him tense up, I continued, "He was there for me when I got away from Hydra. He found me in an alley, scared and hurt. He took me to the Tower and introduced me to the Avengers. They were the first family I could remember."

He relaxed, and I internally smiled guessing that for some reason he didn't like to hear that it was hard leaving Steve.

"Everyone is waiting to see us off," he murmured.

Clearing my throat, I pulled away and grabbed the two bags that I had.

We walked out the door and I saw that he had dropped his own two bags by the doorframe.

Out front, there was a car waiting, along with Steve, Tony, and Peter.

My heart sank as Peter walked up to me sadly. I dropped the bags and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back, and I felt tears building up. Breathing deeply, I blinked them away.

"Bye, kid."

"I wish you didn't have to go," he said into my shoulder.

"I know."

Pulling away, I smiled.

I walked over to Steve, who immediately pulled me into his arms.

"Thank you so much," I told him, my voice cracking.

We stayed like that for a minute, before he pulled away.

"Stay out of trouble," He said with a smile.

I laughed.

"Have you met us?" I asked jokingly.

A hand rested on my shoulder, and I turned to see Bucky.

He walked forward and Steve hugged him for a second before pulling away and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"See ya later, Buck."

"Bye, Steve."

Bucky met my eyes and nodded.

Together, we walked to the car and got in.

"Washington?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"DC?"

"No. Washington Washington. Not DC. Up by Oregon."

He nodded and we drove away.

 _Don't look back, don't look back._

I jumped slightly when he took my hand. His eyes were on the road, but he was rubbing my knuckles softly.

We pulled into the long driveway after a few days of driving.

The house was a light blue with dark blue trim. It was two stories, a bathroom and master bedroom upstairs and two bathrooms, three bedrooms downstairs.

The yard was huge.

Taking a deep breath, I unlocked the door and stepped inside.

There wasn't much décor, but there was furniture and appliances and stuff like that. I went to the kitchen, and heard footsteps behind me. Turning around, I saw Bucky.

"This reminds me of that month we had after the accords."

I hummed, "You better make breakfast."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm," I cast a teasing look over my shoulder.

"No promises."

 **Okay, so I'm ending it short, but I had planned this chapter to be longer, and well, it isn't. The next chapter I planned out, I don't think I could just add it on to this, but hey, two maybe three chapters today! That will be something that hasn't happened in a while.**


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up to screaming.

Yeah, that was _fun_.

Jumping out of bed, I ran to Bucky's room across the hall.

He was thrashing around, the covers kicked to the end of the bed.

I got onto the bed next to him, and caught his fist.

"Buck. Hey, calm down. You're okay."

His eyes opened and he was breathing heavily. Sitting up, he moved so he was against the headboard, his head in his hands.

Moving next to him, I brought my hand up and pressed it against his cheek.

"What happened?" I murmured.

"Hydra. I was back there."

"Try and go back to sleep."

I waited until I thought he was sleeping before I moved to get off the bed. A metal hand grabbed my own and I looked to see him staring up at me.

"Stay."

Getting back on the bed, I laid beside him. Reaching up, I moved a strand of hair that was falling in front of his face. Humming, he pulled me into him and wrapped his arm around me like I was the only thing keeping him grounded.

After a few minutes, his breathing slowed and I started to fall asleep.

"I love you, Dessa."

I froze. He knew who he was talking about. Did he mean it? Did I feel the same way still after all this time? After everything that had happened?

I fell asleep with those thoughts circling around in my head.

It was warm, _very_ warm.

Opening my eyes, I saw Bucky watching me.

Groaning, I buried my face in his chest.

"You're creepy."

He laughed.

"You are cute when you sleep."

Okay, now I was offended.

"Excuse me? I am totally scary and shit."

He threw his head back, laughing like crazy.

His arms were still wrapped around me, and I realized that I had thrown a leg over his own.

Clearing my throat, I got untangled from him and stood up.

"What are we doing today?" he asked, getting up.

"Well we need food."

I made my way to my room and dug around in my bags that were still on the floor by my bed. I grabbed a long sleeved shirt, jeans, and gloves.

Not bothering to close the door since privacy flew out the window like a year ago, I got changed.

"Do you want a list or should I just come with?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Um a list would be nice but you can come anyway."

Nodding, he walked over to the bag that had everything that wasn't clothing, including my sketchbooks. My eyes widened when he grabbed a book with a red cover, and I rushed over just as he opened it.

He was smirking when I took it away. the page he had found was one that I had done when we were together. He had just gotten out of the shower and was shirtless, so I took the opportunity to draw it.

"Oh?" he asked, his voice teasing.

I shoved it back in the bag, avoiding his gaze.

He pulled me against his chest, and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Don't make me hurt you," I growled.

"You are so cute."

Frowning, I looked at him.

"No I'm not," I huffed. "Do you... do you remember what you said last night?"

"About the dream?"

"No... About loving me."

"You heard that?" he sighed.

"Obviously. Listen, let's just get through today and talk about it later. Sound good?"

"Yeah."

I sighed and pulled away, "Okay now go get dressed."

He laughed and walked back into his room.

It took me a minute to brush my hair and then I was ready. By the time I had finished and brushed my teeth, he had gotten changed.

He now wore a black long sleeved shirt and a brown coat with black gloves and jeans.

On the way to the store, we made a list of things we needed and wanted.

I told him no plums.

The majority of the shopping went smoothly, although we got a few confused looks.

I had hoped that going across the country might have helped with people knowing us, but guess not.

Then we went to check out.

The guy in front of us decided to be an asshole, and pointed out who we were.

"You guys are the people from Hydra!" he exclaimed loudly.

"Look, we just want to pay for our stuff," I said in my "okay now let's be sensible" voice.

"Probably came here to kill us."

"Buddy, we got stuff we need to get in a freezer."

He stepped up to me, and I realized that he must be at least six foot two.

"Little metal armed freak," he sneered.

"Dessa," Bucky said warningly.

He must've known what I was going to do, but why should I listen. The dude was making me mad.

Sighing, I took off my gloves and rolled my sleeves up. Holding up my arms, I met the guy's eyes, "Happy?"

Fear flashed through his eyes, and we were getting a crowd.

"Next!"

The girl at the register seemed to know that we needed some help.

With a huff of annoyance, the guy turned around and paid for his stuff before stomping away.

"Thanks," I said smiling.

She smiled back and started to scan our things.

Before we left, Tony gave us some money and we were told that the bills on the house would be covered along with money for anything else we needed. Not like we were going to get jobs, or that anyone would hire two ex assassins with at least three dozen kills between us and metal arms.

"No problem."

I was laying on my bed watching tv and drawing when the door opened and Bucky walked in, clearly upset.

"What?"

He flopped down on the bed, "Someone slashed out tires."

"You got to be kidding me."

Giving me a look, he crawled up next to me on all fours which looked adorable.

"You drawing me again?" He asked his annoyance changing to a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and closed the sketch book, not wanting him to see that I actually was.

"Are you ready to talk?" I asked.

"Yeah," He sighed.

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes. I told you I still felt the way I did before Vanessa."

I nodded.

"Do you feel the same?" He asked hesitantly.

"I don't know, Buck," I said, leaning my head back on the headboard. "I just don't know."

In truth, I did know. I knew that I never stopped loving him, but I just pushed my feelings away so I could spare myself the heartbreak.

"Let me win you back?"

Smiling, I closed my eyes, "Sure."

This was gonna be _fun._

 **Domestic life for Bucky.**


End file.
